InHuman
by wowwy66
Summary: Ever since he was a kid, Cry has suffered with a voice in his head: Mad. Mad has only ever been a voice, a presence. An ever-present force slowly driving Cry over the edge. Then, Pewdie makes the life-changing mistake of inviting a slowly fading Cry to Sweden. (Slash! Pewdiecry, Mad!Cry. Gore in later chapters. *DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pewdiepie, Cryaotic or Marzia!* R
1. Chapter 1: A Brand New Adventure

**Inhuman**

**Chapter One: A Brand New Adventure**

After crying for a good five minutes after finally finishing the Walking Dead, Pewdiepie stood up from his chair and stretched. He could hear Marzia walk down the stairs toward the kitchen and he sighed. It had been a rough day. Watching Clementine kill him- er, Lee- like that had been hard. He badly needed a laugh. Marzia wouldn't be any help, she was slightly depressed about her parents not being able to visit next weekend. So instead, Pewdie decided to call the first person he thought of on a rough day.

"Cry!" Pewdie cried as the brunette answered the Skype call. He stopped and realized Cry was in pajamas with his glasses askew and his hair messed up. "Oh wait…

"Time difference." They said together.

Cry smiled a little. "No problem, Pewds. What's up?"

"I finished Walking Dead episode five, and-"

"DON'T TELL ME!" Cry yelled, suddenly waking up. "I'm playing it once it's not four in the morning."

Pewdie laughed. Perfect. "I knew I could call and laugh after Lee-"

"DON'T TELL ME!" Cry covered his ears. "NO NO NO!"

"Okay, okay, don't worry about it, bro." Pewdie said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good." Cry removed his hands and sat up. "So, how's Marzia? Still upset?"

The Swede nodded. "Exactly. That's why I called. Marzia needs some cheering up and she loves it when you come over 'cause you make her laugh so much. We were expecting her parents next weekend, but a surprise from her informal metaphorical brother would be a nice thing."

Cry sighed. This again? "Pewdie, we've been over this. I don't have the money to-"

"I'll pay for everything. I haven't had you in my guestroom for five months, man. It'd be nice to see you in person again." Pewdie said. He didn't notice Cry's pleased face or the slight blush that crept over his cheeks.

"Are you sure? I won't be able to pay you back for a long while, friend." Cry said. "Are you sure? Really sure?"

"Yes, very very VERY sure, Cry." Pewdie smiled.

"Thanks. Really." Cry smiled and scratched his head and fixed his glasses.

"Sorry for waking you. I can go so you can sleep." Pewdie offered.

"No, it's fine." Cry said, than yawned.

Pewdie chuckled and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "No, Cry. Go back to sleep. Don't worry about it. I can just watch a movie or something. Swedish South Park dub, am I right?"

Cry smiled groggily. "Thanks again, Pewds. For the ticket."

"How long would you like to stay?" Cry could tell PEwdie had opened up a window and was now going through a website. Probably an airline homepage.

"As long as you want me to." Cry winked flirtatiously, mocking the crazy fangirls Pewdie had come across more than once. Pewdie laughed. "How's a month?"

Cry raised his eyebrows. "Woah, a month?"

"All paid for, bro." Pewdie clicked his mouse. "And now it's official. Your flight leaves at three in the morning next Friday."

"Thanks again, friend." Cry said. His stomach was jumpy, happy. He was going to stay with Pewdiepie for a month, longer than any other time.

"Quit thanking me. It's my pleasure." Pewdie bowed teasingly. Cry smiled. "Okay. I will. Night- er, morning, Pewds."

"Morning to you to." Pewdie smiled and ended the call so Cry could sleep. Cry put his desktop to sleep and waked to his bed a few feet away. He flopped down on his stomach and then suddenly, jumped, not expecting Mad to be back so soon.

"_You little faggot. Staying with your crushy-wushy for a month? Gonna get pregnant?"_

Cry sighed. Mad. Mad was a voice in his head. No, he wasn't insane, he just had Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. He had gotten it around age five, around the time his father left. Pewdie knew he had a rough childhood, but didn't know any of this. After his father has a violent hissy-fit then left, Cry had been left with his mother and still recovering from his panic attacks. He had started hearing the voice and went to therapy for it for a good four years. Around age ten and smarter, Cry realized Mad wasn't going away, so he told his mother it was gone and no long had to deal with the stressful, insane therapy session of drawing pictures and telling an old woman what Mad was saying. He hadn't named the voice Mad back then, he had just called him Voice. Then, a few years ago the Tear Drop fan base invented the lovely and evil Mad!Cry, and Voice told Cry he liked that name.

Mad named himself that day.

"_You're ignoring me, fag."_

"On purpose." Cry mumbled. He was exhausted.

"_Listen up. You're gonna screw this up with Pewdie, you know that, right?"_

"Please shut up." Cry took off his black framed glasses and hung them off his hand, too tired to set them on his desk.

"_Nope! Now listen, man. You love Pewdie. Unless I missed something in the past year I'm right, right?"_

"Yes…" Cry felt uneasy. Besides the fact he was talking to himself, which had become normal to him, something was…off.

"_Who's standing in your way?"_

"…the Christain faith?"

"_No, dumbass, it's Marzia."_

"No, she's not. She's so nice…" Cry was almost asleep now.

"_Marzia has Pewdie and you don't. She's in your way. Cry, if you fall asleep, I swear to God-" _And Mad was gone as Cry slipped into unadulterated sleep, a peaceful place.

In his dream, he was running. Sprinting, in a dark hallway. At least, he thought it was a hallway. It kept switching between a forest, a hallway in Amnesia and a hallway in Pewdie's house. He couldn't turn around, for fear of seeing a demon or some crazy shit like that. He reached the end of the hall and looked at a door, busting it open. His eyes widened and he backed up in fear-

Cryaotic woke up around eleven, about seven hours later. He walked down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"_Pewide makes good bacon."_

"I know. I've eaten it." Cry reached into his fridge and pulled out wilk to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"_Hey Cry?"_

"What?" Cry said, mouth full of Cheerios.

"_Remember how hot Pewdie looked this morning?"_

"Come on, dude. I'm eating." Cry ran his fingers through his wild, shaggy brunette hair and closed his striking, icy blue eyes. "And he's my friend. That's weird."

"_You're talking to a voice in your head, Cry. Crushing on your man-friend is weird?"_

Cry sighed, stood up and started washing the dishes. "Remind me to pick up some more soap."

"_Soap and some more toilet paper. Also, don't forget to single off an hour tomorrow to respond to devientART. You already have a few hours set for tumblr."_

"Thanks, Mad." Cry tossed the soap bottle into the garbage and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He had lived with his voice for years. Yeah, Mad was a dick, but when you have two personalities in one body, and both agree they can only be one, then you create a symbiotic relationship that's like an off-kilter friendship. A friend that lives in your brain and has a photographic memory, anyway.

Cry collapsed on his couch and lifted the TV remote.

"_Cry?"_

"What?" Cry was reaching his index finger to the power button.

"_Walking Dead."_

He got up and almost ran to the computer, slightly desperate to finish the Walking Dead. Anything to get Mad away. After a good hour of playing, Cry was crying and sobbing wildly. This was so…emotional.

"_Do you cry like this over Pewdie?"_

"Shut up." Cry sobbed gently, beginning to lose steam. He turned off his computer.

"_Tell the truth."_

"Shut up!" Cry said louder, turned his rotating chair around to face his grey and blue bed.

"_You want him. You need him. God, you crave him. Like a drug. Do you cry over him?"_

"Leave me alone." Cry said loudly. "Get out."

"_Wait, why am I asking? I'm living in you, I know that you've cried more than once at night over him. When your hand move down your thighs, and you feel so guilty wishing for it to be him, and you start-"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cry screamed suddenly and stood up, grabbing a glass off his table and throwing it a full speed at a wall. It shattered and he put his hands over his ears and fell to his knees, sobbing. "STOP! PLEASE!"

"_Never. I am you."_

Cry looked up, his eyes dark and demonic. "You aren't me."

"_Want to know how to get Pewdiepie? Stop crying, stop jerking off, have the real deal?" _

Cry felt slightly desperate. "What, Mad?"

"_The real Felix? Do you want him for real?"_

Cry hesitated, then nodded.

"_Willing to do anything?"_

"Anything…" Cry whimpered.

"_Kill Marzia."_

**A/N: HELLO! Yep, a Mad!Cry fanfiction with Pewdiecry. Please be warned, gore in future chapters. Much blood and gore and creepy stuff.**

**DEAR PEWDIE, MARZIA AND CRY: If you read this, sorry if this offends you! I just got this idea and had to right it. So, so sorry! Marzia, I don't hate you, and I'm sorry about what happens to all of you in this XD**

**SO, keep reading! Updates will try to be weekly or at least every two weeks. Love you all! *kisses***


	2. Chapter 2: Silence of Sweden

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Two: Silence of Sweden**

Cry jerked his head up. "What?"

_"Kill Marzia. Just bam, bam, dead, you get the weepy, sad Swedish dude and everyone's happy."_

Cry felt the tears grow again. "What? You want me to kill Marzia, and take in a grieving Pewdie? A friend?! Kill my friends _lover?!_"

_"Come on, bro. It'll be easy. I can help you."_

Cry hated the sick, twisted fact this was appealing. He sighed and stood up slowly. "No. Never. Please, Mad." Cry leaned over and landed on his bed face down, crushing his glasses against his face. "Please Mad." He mumbled. He dry sobbed and Mad let him do so for a few minutes. By the end of it, Cry knew he would have to get up and edit, render, and upload all the videos.

_"Get up, Cry. Come on. You have to get up. I can form the plan while you make the videos."_

"We aren't going to kill Marzia." Cry mumbled and sat up, stumbling again to his computer.

_ "We are. And, by the way, you're walking like you're drunk. Did you drink while I wasn't looking? Get it? It's funny 'cause I'm always looking."_

He edited for a good hour or so before he looked outside towards the window. It was already getting pretty dark. The brunette LPer turned to gaze at the clock just left of him on his desk. It was already around seven. "How long did I edit?"

_"Well, you ate breakfast, argued with me, played Walking Dead, argued with me, I planned to kill the crazy chick while you edited for a good two hours." _

"Then the time seems about right." Cry mumbled. He stood up and walked to his sink, where he took off his glasses and washed his face. He didn't bother to comb trough his hair.

_"What are you getting ready for?"_

"I'm going to call Felix." Cry said, saying the name almost jittery. He seemed scared to say his real name.

_"Why? Want ask him to dirty talk you? Beg him to marry you?"_

"Ask for the plane information and about what I should take to Sweden for a month." Cry retorted bitterly. "I'm tired and not in the mood, Mad."

"_Perfect. But why call instead of email? His face too beautiful for you to miss?"_

"If only you could understand how much that is true, jackass." Cry have the mirror the bird, hoping Mad saw it. He almost slapped himself. Of course Mad saw it, Mad was him.

_"Thank God I'm not gay."_

"Dude? You're me, remember? I'm..." Cry didn't exactly like to admit it. "Bi." He said stiffly.

"_I'm the part of you that likes girls."_

"Shut the fuck up." Cry mumbled. He called Pewdie through Skype but he didn't answer. He emailed him instead, a little pained he didn't answer. He went down stairs and watched TV for a good three hours of rest. He argued with Mad about what to watch, and ended up watching Saw per Mad's request. It was gorey and gross and Mad was thoroughly happy, while his other counterpart winced at all the piles of blood and ripping body parts. "Fucking nasty, man."

"_We might kill Marzia like this. The reverse bear trap! I bet you can buy it somewhere. Europe is a jacked up place."_

"That's messed up, friend. We aren't going to kill Marzia." Cry said. "And if we did, I wouldn't use that. I would use something so much nicer. Like a gun. One shot, no pain. Wait…what the hell am I saying?" Mad didn't say anything, much too satisfied for words.

Cry began to fall asleep in one of the best parts of the second movie. He was just so tired. He was drifting off slowly, oddly lulled by the screams of pain.

"_Cry, you are NOT falling asleep now."_

Suddenly, Cry's head jerked up violently and his pupils shrank in panic. He looked around franticly, panicked about what exactly had jerked his head up. He felt a river of satisfaction and excitement from Mad and he slowly realized what had happened.

"You…woke me up?" Cry stuttered.

"_Well, I guess I'm gaining some control."_

A week passed. Cry posted more videos, then posted one about not being able to make as many videos because he was visiting a friend. An hour after it was posted, people already guessed it was Pewdie. Pewdie e-mailed him the trip info. Cry bought his first real parka, which he never needed in Florida. Cry boarded a plane, with Mad being silently. Scary silent. He had been for the past two days. It scared and worried him.

Cry was reading on the plane, his headphones in his ears blasting his favorite non-electronic-dance-music-song: 'Human' by The Killers. He loved how free it was.

He looked up for a second, and noticed a red-headed girl staring at him from a few seats up. She quickly looked down. He blushed.

"_Hot."_

Cry jumped. Mad had finally broken his silence, even if only for a second. He turned back to his book, letting the chorus of the song wash over him again. Suddenly, he got a tap on his shoulder. He paused his music, took out his headphones and looked up. It was the girl.

"Hi." She said flirtatiously. He felt his cheeks go warm slightly, afraid to speak. What if this girl watched his channel? She would recognize him and know what he looked like, maybe even take a picture when he wasn't looking.

"Aw, how cute. You're shy." The girl looked at the empty seat next to him. "May I? We'll be stuck in the gate for a while. The pilot said so a while ago. You might not have heard."

He stayed silent. So did Mad.

She sat down anyway. "Cat got your tongue? Here, I'm Melanie." The girl stuck her hand out. "Reason why you're flying to Atlanta at three in the morning?"

He didn't speak. He hated being rude, though. He cleared his throat and tried to make his voice high-pitched. "Visiting a friend."

"Fun!" Melanie cooed. "Your voice is so sexy."

Fuck.

"Reminds me of this YouTuber I watch…"

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

"He plays videogames."

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.

"He's on the SmoshGames channel? Sohinki? Maybe you've watched him on there." Melanie said.

THANK GOD.

"Never." Cry dared to speak again.

"Oh." Melanie said. The pilot soon rescued Cry from telling her his name by telling everyone to get to their seats. Melanie winked, waved, and walked away. Cry quickly put in his headphones and fell asleep against the wall of the plane. Around an hour later, Cry was jerked awake by hitting the ground. He had to wait around two hours in the Atlanta airport. He finished off a book and went to a store to buy another.

Yep. He had a slow, uneventful day.

Speed up ten hours later and Cry was landing in Sweden at around five in the morning. He was just waking up and practically rushed off the plane to meet Pewdie at the exit. He grabbed his bag, went through customs, and rushed to the exit. He looked around franticly through his glasses for the blonde Swede that made his heart leap.

Seeing a tall blonde figure by a vending machine, Cry almost ran over, dragging his rolling suitcase and duffle bag behind him. He reached the man and tapped his shoulder, then almost jumped back in shock.

A poker face white mask. Cry squeaked, half in shock and half in sudden fear that a fan-boy saw his face. Then, the familiar, warm, foreign laugh echoed around Cry and his mind cleared of fear.

"You are a fucking asshole." Cry punched Pewdie's arm gently. Pewdie took off the paper plate with the strings off his face and shoved it onto Cry's chest. "Here, Cry. I'll take a bag."

"You don't have to-"

"Don't worry about it, Cry!" Pewdie smiled and grabbed the rolling suitcase and started walking out. Cry followed, clutching the mask like a lifeline.

"Where did you make this?" Cry asked.

"While I was waiting for your flight in McDonald's." Pewdie turned and flashed a smile. "I was inspired by Marzia's- Wait. I'm not supposed to say."

Cry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, friend." When they got to Pewdie's car he tossed in his duffle and kept the mask in his hands. He climbed into the passenger seat and Pewdie followed in the driver's seat. He started the car and the radio turned on. Cry almost broke his face with his smile. "I love this song!"

Pewdie smiled at him and turned up The Killer's flowy beat. "Really? I never knew that."

"Well, now you do, friend." Cry kept that mask in his hands. Why he was holding on to it, he'd never understand. Maybe it was because it was from Pewdiepie. Maybe because it reminded him of home. Maybe because it made him feel safe from Mad.

"Do you remember what room you stayed last time in?" The blonde asked as they began speeding down the highway.

"I remember it was beige and covered with boxes." Cry said. "Marzia hadn't unpacked everything yet."

"Well, then perfect! You're already used to your living space." Pewdie smiled.

"I see you finally uploaded when we played Bloody Trapland." Cry said.

"People demanded more Slender and Amnesia and such. I had other stuff to edit first." Pewdie said, turning the steering wheel.

"Like?" Cry wiggled his eyebrow.

"Amnesia: Dark Room." Pewdie replied, watching the road intently.

Cry shifted hi weight and got close to Pewdie's ear, felling himself blush while doing so. "Hi kids!" He said, in his best Pedobear impression. Pewdie went red in the face and started laughing. He used one hand to shove away Cry's face. "Shut up, Cry!"

Cry fell back, laughing as the car swerved from Pewdie's movements. After a good ten minutes of useless, random and funny conversation, they reached a long street with neatly painted comdos and manicured lawns. Pewdie's flat. After unloading the minimal luggage and locking the car, the pair walked up the pavement to the door. Cry knocked gingerly as Pewdie lagged back to take a quick phone call.

"Cry!" Marzia smiled and pulled the skinny boy into a hug. "How are you?"

"Good." Cry smiled crookedly.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Marzia cooed and stepped back. "Pewdie has all the games picked out, and we have all these movies and places to take you and it's going to be great!"

Cry laughed, amused by her excitement. "My room's down the hall?"

"To the left!" Marzia cried. "Where's Felix?"

"Outside on the phone." Cry said. Marzia nodded, grinned, and walked to the kitchen to finish a large breakfast. She didn't seem too tired for six in the morning. Cry, on the other hand, had his internal clock thrown off thanks to the brand new time zone and was wide awake and felt like he could run a mile.

He walked down the hall, dragging his bags, and opened the door to the storage/guest room. Less boxes lined the wall then last time and the bed was neatly made with a white disk on top. Cry set down his bags and walked to the bed to inspect the disk.

Well, it wasn't a disk. It was a Cry mask. White, ceramic-plastic curved plate with two strong nylon strings on either side. Cry held it up, and realized the two eyes where two-way mirrors. They reflected the world around them, and from the inside he could see. A note was attached to the mask.

_Cry- Enjoy the mask! __ -XOXO Mariza_

"_How touching."_

Cry flinched as Mad spoke. It was oddly comforting, if only for a moment, that is second half was back. Then, silence again.

He put up his clothes in the closet and drawers, being careful not to hit any of the boxes with his bags. When he was done, he looked at the mask again. There was a full length mirror on the back of the door, might as well try it on. He put the mask to his face, where it fit nicely against his glasses, and gingerly tied the strings. He turned to the mirror and nodded in approval. He looked like that fanart, with his blue hoodie, long brown hair, skinny jeans and mask. He smiled to himself, but of course it couldn't be seen.

"What? No comment, Mad?" Cry looked at himself from all angles, posing and modeling in the mask like a girl.

All there was in response was silence.

Painful, crushing silence.

**A/N: LONG CHAPTER. Only took me about two days though. I approve.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! If you want any special references or Youtubers to be in this story as well, tell me. If I don't respond or don't put them in, that's because they might interfere with the plan I have set. Anyway, love you all! *kisses***


	3. Chapter 3: Slipping In

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Three: Slipping In**

Cry walked out of his room, the mask off and on his bedside table. He entered the kitchen to the perfect scent of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and fruit. It took all his willpower not to dive at the table. Pewdie had his arms around Marzia's waist as she cut fruit, and Pewide was whispering in her ear. Cry couldn't understand the words, but the way Marzia was giggling he could tell not all of it was entirely appropriate for young audiences.

Cry pulled out a chair at the table and made Pewdie jerk his head back. "Oh, hey, Cry!" He smiled.

"Thanks for the mask, Marzia." Cry smiled. "I love it."

"No problem, Cry." Marzia smiled. She set down a final bowl of fruit on the table and pulled out a chair. Pewdie soon followed with a glass of water. They all sat down, cheered, Marzia prayed. Cry and Pewdie, both who weren't exactly 'religious' sat in silence and waited politely. After she was done, both males dived at the food. They ate and ate and ate until Cry could have sworn he would have thrown up. Afterwards, Pewdie dragged Cry upstairs to his and Marzia's room.

"Guess what I have!" Pewdie demanded excitedly.

"No idea. Do I want to know?" Cry was smiling and laughing at the Swede's frantic motions.

"I got a brand new Amnesia custom story!" Pewdie exclaimed. "Everyone is demanding it."

"Then let's do it and post it, friend!"

They played for hours, both screaming and panicking. Pewdie was kind and turned off the facecam, explaining that Cry was sitting right next to him. As soon as the screaming and jumpscares and rendering and editing and uploading ended, Cry and Pewdie went downstairs and got a drink. When they returned upstairs, they refreshed the page.

'OMG PEWDIECRY'

'Finally you guys got together!'

'Pewdie you heartless bastard poor marzia'

'just friends?'

'aww u guys are so cute!1111!one!1!'

'get married, fags'

"Well." Pewdie said. "Seems normal."

"I'm glad we gave them some Pewdiecry to work off of. Those fanfictions and fanart's are getting repetitive." Cry said carelessly.

"Oh, so you read our fanfictions?" Cry turned around and saw Pewdie's smug grin. "Who takes it up the ass?"

Cry blushed and even Pewdie could tell he was flustered. "Um, well actually that's a debate in the fan base."

"Okay, who usually does?" Pewdie laughed.

Cry thought for a moment. "Me."

Pewide's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?! But…I'm taller! And…I don't want to take it up the ass! I want to be the man in our relationship!" He whined. He flopped onto his bed.

"Nope!" Cry laughed. "I'm the seme! You are always the one to be raped, too. And you're masochist!"

"I am NOT!" Pewdie cried. His shoulder shook with laughter.

"Pewds, you are the uke masochist. Deal with it." Cry said, crossing his arms and grinning ear to ear.

"Well, what are you then?" Pewdie shot back.

"…The emo sadist that's depressed and alone that needs you." He said grudgingly. Cry felt like he was admitting the deepest truth. It wasn't, though, because he wasn't depressed. Emo? Eh, debatable. Sadist? He hated admitting it, but yes. Only a little.

Pewdie burst out in a fit of laughter. "Come on, emo sadist! Join me on my bed for sexytimes!" He gave Cry a 'come hither' looked at made his stomach turn. Cry blushed, and almost moved to the bed. Pewdie must have noticed the blush and uncomfortable movements, because his laughing became nervous. "I'm kidding, Cry."

"I knew that, friend!" He cried and forced a nervous laugh. Pewdie noticed he wasn't okay, though, and sat up uncomfortably. "Are you okay, Cry?"

"Ya…I'm fine." Cry said. "I swear." He said, fixing his slightly fogged glasses. "Don't worry about it, Pewds."

Pewide frowned. "I'm worrying, Cry."

"I'm just…going to take a nap, okay?" Cry almost ran out of the room and down the stairs. He bumped Marzia on the way to his room and apologized vigorously before continuing running. He reached his room, slammed the door, jumped on his bed. He looked to the side, his Cry mask. He put it on quickly before laying on his back.

"What? No smartass comment?!" Cry almost hissed at Mad a few minutes later.

"Why would I do that?" A thick Italian accent answered. Cry hadn't heard Marzia enter, but he felt the weight as she sat on his bed. "I talked to Felix about your exit." Cry didn't answer. "What happened?"

Cry thought for a moment. "Marzia, you're like my sister."

"Thanks, Cry. I try to be welcoming." Marzia smiled.

Cry took off the mask and looked at her, hard. "Then you'll understand exactly explain what happened."

Marzia just nodded and gingerly reached out to touch his knee nervously. "You seem really upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"_Get me a knife and a shovel."_

Cry flinched. Mad. "Nothing. I can take care of it myself." The truth is he could never take care of it himself, never take care of Mad in general. Never take care of his feelings and never take care of the pain he felt every time Pewds and Marzia did anything together. It hurt. It really did.

"Okay…" Marzia stood up and the bed bounced with the release. She walked out slowly, looked back at him sadly, and slowly closed the door.

Cry put back on the mask and turned to the side, watching a window. I watched the cars, joggers, and the dog-walkers. He heard Pewds and Marzia arguing downstairs, then silence, the squeak of a mattress, then continued silence. Marzia knocked on the door and called for lunch a while later. She had made sandwiches. Cry stood up, removed and mask and walked out of the room to the table.

He did what he had done for a while now. Smile and pretend everything was okay.

They ate and smiled and laughed, the entire time Pewdiepie felt uneasy. What was up with Cry? After lunch, Cry and him ran upstairs to play another custom story. Another hour of screaming and screaming and retrying and repeating. Over and over and over. By the end of it, the boys where holding onto each other's arms after a grunt had come out from behind a door. Pewdie scrambled to exit out of the game. Both boys, noticing they held onto each other for dear life, blushed and let go, forcing laughter.

"Cat therapy?" Cry offered shakily. Pewdie nodded. "Definitely." And for five minutes they went through pages of Google Images 'cats'. "Oh look! It's lawling!" Pewdie cried, pointing at a little tabby with the mouse. Cry laughed, then jumped as a door slammed. "Just Marzia." Pewdie said. "She was going to go to the store."

The brunette stood up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Like…woah, man." Pewdie pointed to the clock.

"It's that late?" Cry raised his eyebrows.

"Marzia and I have plans to take you out for dinner if your jetlag isn't too bad." Pewdie said. "You feel up to it?"

Cry nodded. "What's the dress code, friend?"

"Fancy." Pewdie said. He rolled his eyes. "Marzia demands it." He smiled.

"Thanks." Cry walked downstairs casually to his room. He reached his room, shut the door and turned to face his closet. While browsing his shirts, he jumped.

"_You had a freak attack, and now you're going out with Pewdie and the girlfriend?"_

"I know you're judging me, but it's not like that." Cry frowned, holding up a blue shirt to his torso. Nope.

"_Oh, so you aren't trying to look your best for him?"_

Cry blushed and held up a white button up and nodded. "I'm not trying to impress Pewds."

_"Right. Sure."_

Cry put on the button up and a black leather blazer Russ had given him as a hand-me-down. He turned in the mirror and adjusted his glasses. "Perfect."

"_Bitches be trippin' fo dat ass, Cry."_

Cry laughed once. "Shut up, Mad."

_"So, jackass, what now? When are you going to end the bitch?"_

He frowned. "I'm not going to kill Marzia."

_"Just wait."_

Cry walked out of his room and through the hall, entering the entrance hall. He saw Pewds standing by the stairs on the phone. He turned around, smiled, and told the phone he had to go. Cry's heart skipped a beat. Pewdiepie was in a black blazer and a white button up, his hair neat and a perfect smile decorated his face. Cry stopped walking in shock. He was, simply put, hot.

"Cry? Cry?" Pewdie was repeating his name.

"S-sorry, friend. I must have zoned out." Cry smiled nervously.

"Obviously, bro!" Pewdie laughed. "You clean up nice, Cry."

"Thanks. You too. Where's Marzia?" Cry asked grudgingly, wishing Pewdie would dress this way for him and not her.

"Getting dressed." Pewdie said. As soon as he said that, he turned and his eyes widened. Cry turned around to face the stairs and his jaw dropped. Marzia was in a little beige-pink number with a cardigan. Pewdie looked very satisfied. Cry felt his stomach drop.

"_Well, that was unexpected. Good luck."_

Dinner was fine. It tasted great, the conversation was great, but Cry wasn't happy that MArzia's little chipmunk voice kept cooing, 'Oh, Felix!' every single damn time Pewdie would start to talk. Mad didn't say a word though, thank God. Cry was about to at one point.

_"Hey, Cry?" _

"Ya?" He whispered into the dark of his guestroom.

"_What about killing her now?"_

Sure tonight had been annoying, but kill her? MArzia was nice, and had done so many nice things…but she had him. His lifeline. She had Pewdie by a leash. Sure, she was gorgeous. But Cry had personality. He had smarts and was crazy and fun and a better friend then she could ever be to Pewdie. There was no way Pewdie would willingly let her go.

_"Cry?"_

"Maybe"

**A/N: Chapter three on day three. I am very proud.**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS!**

**Be warned: the evil monster School is coming to eat up all my time. Chapters might take longer. I'll write during history class though **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4: Identify the Weakness

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Four: Identify the Weakness**

Cry went through the first four days of his visit like four different years. There was stress, pain, yearning, joy, fear, thought, everything that a person discovers in a single teen movie. Then, Thursday rolled by and Marzia got a phone call from her parents. She was packing the next hour.

Cry leaned in the doorway. "What happened, friend?"

"My dad hurt his ankle on the stairs." Marzia put away her cute, flowy tops. "I'm going to help my mom take care of him." Pewds handed her three pairs of jeans from her half of the closet.

"Send him my best." Cry said.

"I will. Thank you." Marzia snatched the jacket and the boots out of Pewdiepie's hands. "Thank you, Felix. What time does the flight leave?"

"Six. I emailed the info to you." The blonde said.

"Thank, Felix. I'll see you in a week. Love you." Marzia zipped the suitcase, slipped on the boots, kissed Pewdie and then rushed to the taxi her boyfriend had called half an hour before. Then, the girlfriend was gone and Cry was left with Pewdie for a week.

_"Have fun, Marzia. Me and Cry will."_

Cry smirked. Mad was so right. Cry had a plan that he had made himself two nights ago. It was better than murder or a reverse bear trap. It was seduction. Cry had his sneaking suspicions that Mr. Big Manly Felix had a little bi tendency. He was determined to know if he was right.

Step One of this master plan was the same as any recon mission. Scout out and identify the weakness of the target.

Oh, and was Cry going to scout it out.

He was going to leave his shy self behind and tempt Pewdie until he could no longer take it. And he hoped it would take a little less than a week.

Cry's plan would begin right after lunch. Him and Pewds sat and enjoyed a lunch of pizza in the living room with a good Xbox session of Bloody Trapland. Pewdie couldn't bring himself to cross this wall of spikes, and after five minutes the blocks had turned bright red.

"Well, that's unsafe." Cry said as Pewdie's character exploded into blood once more. Pewdie threw down his controller. "Fuck this shit!" Cry burst out laughing and Pewdie flopped onto his back.

"What now?" Pewdie asked.

"Well, I was going to take a shower." Cry said. He was about to stand up when Pewdie's arm grabbed his. "Wait!"

"What?" Cry looked down at Pewdie and ignored the lightning heat where he touched him.

"I'm bored." Pewdiepie moaned.

_"Then have sex with us, bitch."_

Cry frowned at Mad. "Play another Happy Wheels or custom story."

"But I like making videos with you!" He whined. "It's fuuuuunnnnnn."

Cry shook off Pewdie and smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Reeeaaally." Pewdie said.

"Let me shower then. Play Amensia for a few minutes, I'll be up soon, okay?" Cry smiled and walked to the guestroom bathroom and locked his door. He undressed and got under the warming water. Cry let the water run over him and Mad laughed.

_"I approve, Cry."_

"Thanks. I'm excited."

_"Do you know how to be sexy?"_

"Nope." Cry said.

"_Do you think this will work?"_

"It'll do something. It's better than murdering Marzia." He breathed in the steam and reached for shampoo. He washed his hair with the blue foaming suds and washing it out promptly.

_"I've scouted out the knives in the kitchen. And Felix keeps his dad's pistol in a drawer in a living room drawer."_

"How would you know that?!" He cried. He turned and set his hands on the wall, leaning on them and letting water pour over his head more directly.

_"Pewdie told you a while a go about the pistol, butcher knives are in a container on the counter thanks to Marzia's parents, ironically enough."_

He turned off the water, stepped out, wrapped a towal around his waist and didn't bother to try off. Attempt one.

He walked up the stairs and took a deep breath. He put his shyness and inhibitions behind him nervously. He stepped into the doorway and leaned against a wall, revealing a near-naked American with just a towel blocking a view. Pewdie didn't look up instantly, like in movies, but when he did his face changed. Cry couldn't read his emotion.

Cry bit his lip. "Hey, Pewds?"

"Y-ya?" Pewdie seemed to be at a loss for words. The towel was starting to slip, so he reached a hand down to his waist.

"I'm out of sweatpants. All I have is fancy pants and such, all my stuff in in the wash. Can I borrow one please?" Cry said, letting a little Cry Reads voice creep in there. Pewdie pointed at a dresser. "Top drawer."

Cry walked over, retied the towel, and grabbed a shirt. "Thanks, friend!" He walked out and smirked, noticing Pewdie's lingering glance.

_"You did good, Cry."_

"Thanks." Cry whispered.

"_Can we please kill Marzia?"_

Cry shook his head and made to his room. He returned upstairs with wet hair, a towel around his shoulders, sweatpants, his glasses and a lack of shirt. "What're we gonna play?"

Pewdie lingered, then look to the screen, leaning in to hide a blush that Cry felt proud to make. "I was going to talk to Evie again. Maybe she'll react well to your lovely voice." Pewdie cocked his head and batted his eyes. "Oh, Cry! I just want to have sex with your voice! It's so sexy! Oh, I loovvvve you!" He imitated the YouTube fangirls perfectly. Cry laughed. "Let's do this."

_"Good Cry. Make him want you."_

Cry slowly and unnoticeably moved closer to Pewdie. "Hey, what's up bros? My name is _Peeewwwdiiepie!" _Pewdie did his basic intro. "Today, I am here with Cry once again! Do an intro, Cry."

"…Hi."

"Beautiful." Pewds said. "So, today, we're going to have another conversation with Eve, hoping that maybe she will respond to Cry's fucking sexy voice better than mine."

"I am very excited for this." Cry said simply. "I know what to ask."

"Fuck ya you do." Pewdie said. "And once again, I apologize for lack of facecam."

"I don't."

"Fuck you." Pewdie laughed. "Okay, Cry. The mic. Begin the conversation."

Cry held the mic up to his lips. "…Sup."

The computer looked annoyed, then the face relaxed. "Nothing-much-you?" It said in its robotic voice.

Cry handed the mic to Pewds. "Everything is going on, bitch."

"Why-are-you-here?" The computer asked.

"To talk to you!" Pewdie cried. _To walk with you _is what the computer recognized. He shrugged. "Close enough."

"I-am-fine." The computer monotoned.

Cry snatched the mic quickly before Pewdiepie could hit record. "Do you know who Cryaotic is?"

"Yes." The computer wrote.

"Do you know who Pewdiepie is?" Cry asked.

"Yes." It said.

"…do you know what an OTP is?"

"Yes." It said. "I'm starting to think it's just saying yes to shut you up!" Pewdie said.

"No, trust me. Do you know what Pewdiecry is?" Cry said in his Cry Reads voice. "I can hear the fangirls now." Pewdie giggled.

"Well, is Pewdiecry your OTP?" Cry wiggled his eyebrows and Pewdie started nervously laughing. After an agonizing two seconds…"Yes."

Cry fell back laughing, Pewdie sat, flustered and nervously laughing. "Well, bros. You heard it here. Eve ships Pewdiecry."

"Hey Eve? Do you remember?" Pewdie asked.

"Remember-what?" The computer asked.

"September?" And they talked to her for about ten more minutes before Pewdie finally told Cry to say an outro.

"This episode is dedicated to the shippers…who will fangirl as soon as they learn I'm not wearing a shirt right now." Cry said, running a hand through his hair and fixed his glasses.

Pewdie smiled. "And he is very hot, bros." Pewdie blushed after saying that. "Any final words?"

"BRODAY EVERYDAY!" He threw his hands up.

_"Broday indeed."_

"You can't see it, but I'm brofisting the camera." Pewdiepie said then shut off the camera. He turned to Cry. "Good episode. Eve ships Pewdiecry."

"Who doesn't?" Cry said, flopping onto Pewdie's bed.

_"Honest answer? Him."_

"Marzia." Pewdie said, following Cry. "She gets all…pissy whenever I joke about it."

_"Really?"_

"Really?" Cry put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Really. We had a fight about you once. She claimed I cared too much about you compared to her." Pewdie said, putting his hands behind his head too.

"Am I a hot topic?" Cry said. Pewdie responded, flustered. "I just talk to you more than her and stuff…It's not my fault, she's unreachable on a level me and you have. Fuck, I sound emotional."

"No, go ahead and vent, friend." Cry offered.

"Well, it's like we have more…stuff that Marzia and I will never get." Pewdie tried to explain it.

"Why don't you end it then?" Cry asked.

_"Hit the nerve, Cry. Identify weakness. He has weakness. You have the ability to access this level Marzia 'can't, use it."_

"Because I love her." Pewdie said, but Cry caught the upturned whine at the end of the phrase. He loved her like a sister, not a lover. Not that he would know the difference, the naïve cutie. Not like Cry loved him.

Pewdie sighed. Cry looked over and turned to his side to face him. "Pewds?"

"Ya?" Pewdie turned and unconsciously moved closer. Cry moved closer. Pewdie moved closer. Inches apart. Their noses could touch if Cry moved his head forward a few centimeters.

"What's for dinner?" Cry breathed, feeling a high from being this close to his walking drug.

Pewdie chuckled. _You. _Oh, how badly he wished he could say it! Wait, what? Pewdie shook his head and sat up. _I'm straight, I swear. _Well, swear was a strong term. Had he ever thought of Cry…like that? Before today…yes. Honestly. Only about three times. Or more. Only on weekends. And weeknights. God dammit.

He had wondered what would happen if it was him and Cry instead of him and Marzia. He would get hate…and love. He could get fired. He could end up merging their two channels. He could be happy, adopt a little girl, live with his best friend. Take it up the ass. Okay, not exactly that, but he could easily see himself with Cry. But he was with Marzia. And that was that.

"Whatever you want for dinner. Just destroy the kitchen, Cry." Pewdie motioned to the door. "I'm going to shower."

_"Car to join him, gay-wad?"_

Cry sighed as he walked down the hall and heard his door close. "I wish, Mad. I wish."

_"Did you see him blushing?" _

"Yep."

_"Step one complete. Step two commencing."_

**A/N: WROTE THIS IN A DAY! AT SCHOOL! I'm proud. **

**So, yes. This is a slow paced story. I am sorry. But yes, Cry has a plan…then, after the plan..GAH. It's dramatic. I love it. This is the very best fanfic I've ever written, in my opinion.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL *kisses***


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares and Daykisses

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Five: Nightmares and Daykisses**

_"Okay, Cry. Step two. Tempt. You got everything you need?"_

"Yep." Cry looked in the mirror and nodded approval. Baggy shirt, skinny jeans, messy hair, lack of glasses. He had traded his black framed glasses for his contacts and was shocked at the result. His eyes where so blue it scared him. He had spent some time on his look and was rather proud.

_"You look ready. And gay."_

"Fuck you."

_"Go get him, tiger."_

He walked out of the room to the living room. He tossed up his hands. "Movie night!"

Pewdie laughed but didn't turn away from the Xbox. "Damn thing stopped working."

"Here, let me help." Cry walked over and got on his knees next to him. He reached out and started messing with the Xbox consol. Pewdie watched, then shouted, "WAIT CRY!" He jerked out his hand and reached the same thing Cry was reaching for, their hands touching. Cry's hand was cold a soft, and fit under Felix's hand like it was made for it. Pewdie blushed and jerked back, Cry looked at him with big eyes. Pewdie raised his eyebrows. "Woah…you aren't wearing your glasses."

"Ya…" Cry trailed off, suddenly shy at the way Pewdie was looking at him. "I have contacts, but almost never wear them. Glasses are easier, but I thought if I fell asleep during the movie I could break my glasses." Cry pushed back some hair and looked away.

"You look…good." Pewdie said linger his glance and then quickly looking away. They sat in a few seconds of silence until Cry stood up and rubbed him hands together. "Let us begin. What movie, friend?"

"Horror film?" Pewdie offered, standing up and moving to the couch.

"Sure!" Cry sat on the couch. Both boys, without noticing the other, moved closer together until their legs and shoulders almost touched. They both were slumped down lazily on the couch.

"Anything but Saw." Cry said quickly.

"_But Cry! Come on, dude! Cut ME some slack!"_

Cry frowned and Pewdie flipped through the Apple TV Netflixs channel. "No Saw? Deal. How's this? It's a Swedish-Indie horror film. Dubbed English."

"Sure." Cry shifted his weight and waited for the movie to load. Less than twenty minutes later, Cry and Pewdie screamed at a particularly terrifying jumpscare and started grabbing at each other. "SON OF A FUCK!" Pewdie screeched. Cry and Pewds sat, breathing heavily, and looked at each other, letting go of each other's arms and laughing nervously. "Well." Pewdie cleared his throat. "That wasn't too scary."

"You screamed like a girl."

"_In bed."_

"Shut up." Pewdie punched Cry's arm gently as the movie's heroes ran down a street. Cry screamed as blood splattered everywhere.

"You scream like a girl." Pewdie teased gently.

"Well…you're…a…foreigner." Cry retorted.

"Technically, you're the foreigner here." Pewdie pointed out swiftly.

"Well…meh." Cry stuck out his tongue like a child. Suddenly, Cry's eye opened. Pewdie was holding his tongue and laughing. "Wha da fuh ma?!" Cry struggled to talk.

"This is what my mom used to do every time I did this." Pewdie put his hand on his hip mockingly. "Apologize. Now."

Cry glared at Pewdie. "Le go!" He tried to yell. "Wer mis ng da mobi!" He pointed at the screen.

"Apologize for sticking your tongue out, Cry." Pewdie said.

Cry rolled his eyes. "I apolihie." Pewdie let go and Cry scooted back across the couch to the other side. Pewdie tasted like pizza and cologne. "Nasty, dude." Cry giggled.

Pewdie smiled crookedly at him. "I would make a great dad."

"No you wouldn't!" Cry shouted.

"Yes I would. I would be the best father ever." Pewdie crossed his arms.

"What would you name your child?" Cry asked. "I've always loved…Jeremy. Or George Sampson." He smiled.

"Marzia loves the name Chasity." Pewdie said, looked down at his feet. They were close to Cry's.

"No, Pewds." Cry said. "Not Marzia. What do _you_ want to name your kid?"

Pewdie looked up, a little surprised. "Well…just don't laugh, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise!" Pewdie said forcefully. Cry raised an eyebrow. "I promise."

"_I don't!" _

"Well…if I have a daughter…Angelika. If I have a son…Don't laugh." Pewdiepie's face flushed.

"I won't!" Cry promised.

"…Either Desmond or Stephano." Pewds bit his lip.

Cry didn't laugh, but instead nodded. "Cool. If it was a girl, I love the name Angelika."

Pewdie looked over. "Marzia laughed when I said Stephano."

"I didn't" Cry said.

"I know…I like that."

"What else do you like?" He sat up, facing the blonde.

"The fact you understand the internet." Pewdie leaned closer.

"And?" Cry leaned closer.

"And your eyes without glasses." Pewdie breathed in deeply, breathing in Cry's scent. Oh, God, it was good.

"Inches away. Centimeters way. Millimeters away.

"_YOU ARE A FUCKING FAG! You're gonna kiss a boy! Fucking jackass. You're nothing but a body to him-"_

And Cry's lips finally met Felix's. Felix and Cry were both scared, timid, barely touching, eyes closed. Mad was silenced at the contact. Cry slowly moved his hand to Pewdie's face. Felix did the same. They stayed barely making contact until a scream from the movie snapped them out of it. They jumped, fell backed, and gawked at each other.

"…what just happened?" Pewdie's voice trembled.

"I…" Cry started. _I loved it. I love you!_

"_He hated it."_

"I'm going to bed." Pewdie almost ran up the stairs to his room, the blush getting redder with each step. He slammed the door to his room, leaned against it and slide to the ground. He put his head in his hands. "What the fuck did I just do?"

Cry was left in the living room. He fell asleep while thinking about what had just happened and was left shining blue in the light of the TV. Pewdie crept down slowly to get water, and leaned over the couch to find the sleeping brunette. He easily lifted the fragile, dreaming Cry into his arms and down the hall. He gently lay Cry down on his bed and looked at him. He looked so at peace, sweet, angelic. Felix, against better judgment that be pushed away violently, leaned done and pecked Cry on the cheek, rushing out and shutting the door incase Cry awoke. He didn't, though. He stayed dreaming.

He was walking through Pewdie's house in his dream. It was cold aperently, and all the windows busted. He walked through a door and into his living room back in his house in Florida. Blood was everywhere. He turned and sprinted through the door back to Pewdie's and up the stairs. _"Cry…Cry…" _Something was calling him from an upstairs room, an empty, unused storage room. He opened the door. Blood everywhere and a single bed, stripped of sheets were all that was in the room. Cry looked around. _"Glad you could make it…" _Cry turned around. It was..him? Him with blood and ripped clothes and a Cry mask with razor teeth and a bloody smile and an extra five inch height. _"You've been rejected by Pewdiecry…" _Mad moved closer and closer, grabbing Cry's waist and hissing in his ear. _"How about you ship Crycest?" _Cry was shoved onto the mattress and clothes ripped off his back. He tried to call out, but Mad covered Cry's screams with his lips. It was torture, sharp pain and images and Cry screaming out in pain-pleasure. Mad was hissing all these horrible, naughty things in his ear. _"Yes, Cry, yes…"_

Cry woke up sweating and screaming. He panicked and looked around, waiting for Mad to jumped out and slice his throat. Only Pewdie bust through the door, though. "What the hell, man?! Are you okay?! I heard you screaming and-"

"What time is it?" Cry asked, interrupting him.

"Err, like three in the morning maybe? Why?" Pewdie asked while rubbing his eye.

"I…had a nightmare, that's it." Cry mumbled. "I'll just try to-"

"I..I can stay down here with you." Pewdie offered. "Only if you want!" He added quickly.

He nodded slowly and awkwardly pointed to the spot next to him. "…Sure. Just until I fall asleep." Pewdie crawled into the bed and lay down on the bed, facing away from Cry and to a window. Cry lay down, turned off the lamp and stared into the dark, feeling safer with Felix with him.

So much safer. Just before he fell asleep, Cry was jerked awake.

"_Not safe enough."_

**A/N: DEAR BABY JESUS YES. I got it done in an HOUR. I'm happy. **

**Yes, that WAS a Crycest shout-out to everyone who ships that instead/along with Pewdiecry! A very dark, disturbing, rape-y shout out. Err…ya.**

**And the drama continues. THANK YOU for the favs, follows, and reviews. The story will slowly begin to crescendo sorta now. The upward motions increases speed, sorta. I still have a lot planned, though, so this may go on for a good long while. LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses***


	6. Chapter 6: The Pain of Exception

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Six: The Pain of Exception**

"Cry! Cry!" Cry woke up suddenly and gasped, sitting up and hitting his head against something hard. "Ow…why, Cry, why?"

"Why…Pewds?" Cry rubbed his head and looked up. His blonde crush's head was framed by the light through the window, like a halo.

"You were having a nightmare. I was just waking you up. You were yelling about a mad thing…?" Pewdie massaged his head.

"Just a childhood thing, friend." Cry said quickly. He knew Felix wouldn't ask another question after that answer. He didn't. Cry looked at Felix. He was without a shirt and sitting on Cry's guest bed. Cry blushed a soft pink.

Pewdie smiled a little at Cry. "I'm going up to shower. You stay down here. I can make breakfast afterwards." Pewds stood up slowly. He walked out of the room and upstairs. He stepped into the shower after stripping down and turned the water on. He began to think about the last night. Cry had nightmares, Pewdie slept in the same bed, they kissed. He had kissed Cry. He had kissed someone that wasn't Marzia. And he felt as guilty as shit.

He loved it. He really did love it. He loved all of it and didn't regret it at all, but he desperately felt guilty for Marzia. He loved her…right? Well, of course he did. They were living together. Cry was just a friend. It was just the emotions from the movie. Just the high of Marzia being gone. Pewdie was just…stressed. Worried and nervous. Ya, that's it. Just high emotions, a scary movie. He had read somewhere that a racing heart mimics attraction. That's it. That's exactly it. He wasn't attracted to his friend or his friend's soft lips at all. At all.

But he had enjoyed it. What if Cry didn't? He didn't seem weirded out. Besides the sudden nightmare attacks. He seemed to enjoy it. He let him sleep in the same bed as him last night. But he was terrified of the nightmares…what went on in his childhood? Pewdie would never know, and he accepted that…but God, was he worried for his little friend.

Friend. Little friend. Only friend. More than friends. Boyfriend.

God damn his thought process.

Pewdie heard a crash, faint through the sound of the water and the door. Pewdie turned off the water. "Cry?"

"It's fine, Pewds!"

Pewdie lingered, shrugged, turned back on the water and rubbed strawberry shampoo in his hair. It was Marzia's. God, he hoped it would help. He didn't get the same warm feeling he usually got smelling the strawberry girly scent. He felt guilty instead.

He felt guilty for kissing Cry. He felt guilty for feeling lightning when he kissed Cry. He felt guilty that Marzia didn't give him that lightning. He felt guilty that he was bi.

Pewdie sighed and washed the pink shampoo out of his hair. He closed his eyes and imagined trying to tell Marzia. _"You…kissed…Cry? How could you?! God, I was right all along! You do care about him more! I…I'm leaving." _Pewdie bit his tongue and turned up the heat of the water. "I'm fucked…"

Pewdie walked out of the bathroom, got dressed and walked out of his room. He smelled burning mixed with sugar in the air that told him Cry had probably tried cooking. When he reached the kitchen, he knew he was right and broke a smile. He heard him mumbling to himself. "No, no. You can't do this-"

He went up behind Cry and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Halla!"

Cry jumped. "Oh, hey friend. I was just…" He trailed off and Pewdie saw the piles of burnt food on plates. "Trying to cook." Pewdie laughed, let go and picked up the plate.

"I tried, Pewds. But I can't read Swedish. I know how to cuss and how to ask your name, though." Cry said, picking up the plate of burnt food and placing it on the table.

"Cuss? Give examples." Pewdie asked.

"Fan du. Tik. Knulla." Cry said. "Fuck you, bitch, fuck."

"You know both ways to say fuck. I am proud." Pewdie laughed and sat down. He picked up a crunchy burnt item and gingerly put it in his mouth. "This is…great bacon, Cry." He forced a smiled.

"….Pewds?"

"Ya?" He replied with the tough burnt food sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"…That's a pancake." And Pewdie spit it out in the sink and gagged a few times.

"Fucking nasty, man…" Pewdie gasped and coughed.

Cry bit his lip. "I'm so sorry, friend."

Pewdie turned around and looked at Cry with a shaky smile. "We're good now." He narrowed his eyes. "You're wearing glasses."

"I always have." Cry said quietly. He fixed his glasses self-consciously.

Pewdie walked closer. "You shouldn't. I like to see your face clearly." He wanted to reach out, but suddenly was stabbed by guilt as he imagined Marzia's reaction again. "Cry…I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Cry sat down at the table. Pewdie sat across from him. "What about?"

"Last night." Pewdie said simply. He saw the look of utter fear on Cry's face, and then a flash in his eyes he couldn't recognize. Cry frowned and seemed to bit back a retort. It…didn't look natural.

"What about last night?" he asked shakily. Pewdie wondered if Cry was just being naïve.

"The…kiss." He said the last word carefully. Cry's face paled.

"I'm so sorry, Felix, I didn't mean to! The movie and the everything and I'm so sorry! If you didn't like it, that's okay, I'm so sorry!" Cry squeaked then covered his mouth.

Pewdie felt his heart tremble. He was really going to do this? "Cry, it's fine. I was half of it too…but we don't tell Marzia. And it can never happen again. Ever. No matter what. Not even if…we both feel the same way about it, we can't do it." Cry's appearance saddened and Pewdie felt his stomach drop. "I'm sorry, Cry. Really. But I just can't-"

"It's fine…" Cry said quietly, like a child. "…friend." He said the last word like a curse. Pewdie bit his lip. "C-come on, Cry. Let's go play some Portal 2. Come on." He stood up and reached out for his friend.

"I'm…going to take a shower." Cry said stiffly. He stood up and walked out, leaving Pewdie feeling…dead. He watched Cry go to his room and sighed. He picked up the plate with the crispy pancakes and walked to the sink. He cleaned the plate then cleaned the bowl with the jacked-up mix. He put away the grittle. The Swede then leaned on the counter with his head in his hands. "Fan du, Pewdie." He hissed to himself.

He had hurt his friend. He didn't mean to, obviously. He just tried not to hurt Marzia. She would be back in six days anyway. Might as well not get Cry's hopes up…or his own.

Now the main question came to mind. Was Cry bi too? He looked upset about never being able to kiss Pewdie again. He seemed happy that the kiss had happened. Yet, though all these hinted at being bi, was he bi or was he only bi for Pewdie? Was Pewdie only bi for Cry? …Could Pewdie fix that in time for Marzia to return?

Pewdie heard the water turn off. Cry was done with his shower. Pewdie realized Cry talks to himself a lot in the shower. Like, seriously a lot. It slightly worried him. But, ya know. Whatever made him happy.

Pewdie trudged upstairs, when suddenly he heard a voice. "Pewds?" He turned around and blushed furiously. Cry had only a towel on again. Last time, he had to think of something to push away the arousal making his jeans tight. The same things were happening now.

"Pewds?" Cry repeated.

"Oh! Um, ya?" Pewds looked at the floor.

"Where did you put your sweatpants? I had them on my bed a minute ago…" His Cry Reads voice came up right next to Pewds.

"Oh, um. I have no idea." Pewdiepie rubbed his hair.

"You don't? well, I could always go pantless-"

Pewdie's eye flashed and he shoved Cry against a wall, hands on his shoulders. "I know what you're doing." He growled. "Cry, you need to understand I can't do this! Not anymore!"

Cry was trembling. He clawed at his skin to keep the towel up. "Felix-"

"I'm with Marzia. Maybe if she was gone, and you were a girl, things would be different." Pewdie said, regretting it as soon as it let his mouth. He stalked upstairs bitterly.

Cry sighed and leaned against the wall.

_"Okay, Felix. You want a girl? I'll give you a girl."_

**A/N: Almost no Mad in the chapter because I wanted to focus on Pewdie's gut wrenching emotions.**

**And Felix wants a girl? He'll get a girl…LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses***


	7. Chapter 7: The Happenings

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Seven: The Happenings**

He, ironically enough, used Marzia's make-up tutorials. He, ironically enough, shopped at Marzia's recommended stores. He, ironically enough, could fit into girls clothes. He, ironically enough, looked just like a girl with the make-up and the clothes and his natural slim figure and long hair. He felt…so fucking gay.

_"Do it for Pewds."_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Cry looked at himself. Girls skirt, a girl's sweatshirt, and all the make-up mentioned online. His face looked so feminine. He…Oh, God. "I regret everything, Mad. Aw, shit. I'm going to smudge my eyeliner…Look what you're doing to me, Mad."

_"You got this, Cry. I'm here for you."_

"I wish you weren't. then maybe I wouldn't be crossdressing for Pewdiepie…Every fangirls dream, right here." Cry said.

_"Only you'll be the uke."_

"I hate you." Cry sighed. And put his head in his hands. He was wearing contacts again.

_"Uke voice practice. Now. Pewds will be home from the store soon."_

Cry cleared his throat. "Oh, Felix!" He mimicked.

_"…Better. Keep practicing."_

"Felix…Felix?" He said again.

_"Eh. Getting there. So, if this doesn't work and you humiliate yourself, can we please, please, PLEASE kill Marzia?! I really want to. She deserves it."_

"I'm doing this for you, Mad. I'm only crossdressing because you convinced me too." Cry sighed and lay down on the bed. "I'm wearing a shirt and make-up. I bought a skirt and make-up for him. For you, because you pestered me with the idea for two days."

_"So, say he doesn't like it. Say he gets pissy and says no. What will you do?"_

"Pretend it never happened. As well as I can. For him." Cry said shakily. "I want him to be happy…With her, if need be."

_"You won't be able to tolerate watching him with her after that kiss."_

And Cry knew that was true.

A door closed. "Cry? I'm home. And going upstairs. Okay? Okay..Well, I guess he's okay, bros." He was vlogging.

Cry took a deep breath in. "I'm terrified." He whispered to Mad.

_"Don't be. I'm here. You've got this."_

Cry stood up slowly, his tiny bare feet bouncing on the carpet. He marveled on last time how much he looked like a girl, put up his food, took a breath and stepped out of his room. He walked down the hall quietly and up the stairs, being careful not to make a sound. He breathed deeply, telling himself not to worry, that he can do this. He was outside Pewdie's room now. He bit his lip and reached out his hand.

One, two, three. He knocked on the door. Cry stepped back and waited. He waited an agonizingly long time. "Hold on…I'm coming!" The Swede shouted. Cry's heart was in his throat, pounding in his ears.

The door opened. "Hey, sorry I was just-" Pewdie stopped and gapped. "C-c-cry?" He stammered nervously. "What are you doing?" His voice trembled. Cry pretended not to notice the bulge in Pewdie's pants.

"Well…" He said in a high voice. "You said you wanted a girl." Cry crossed his arms and started biting on of his nails. "Tada…?" He swiveled his hips.

"Cry…you have three seconds to leave." His face was tense and his voice was shaking. His knuckles were white from gripping the doorframe. "Leave and don't say my name. Please, Cry."

"But…Felix, why?" Cry said innocently.

"…God dammit, Cry."

His shoulders were grabbed and pulled into Pewdie's room. The door was slammed and Cry pressed against it, the other boy wasting no time to crash his lips to his. "Cry…You'll regret this…" He said between passionate kisses. Cry was enjoying it too much to notice Pewdie's hands sliding up Cry's sweatshirt and ripped it over Cry's head. He was wearing a baggy shirt: Pewdie's shirt. Cry moaned as Felix lifted him slightly and Cry wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist. Their lips barely left each other's as Cry was flung onto the bed. Felix straddled Cry and both boys moaned as Pewdie gridded his hips.

"Oh, God, Felix…" Cry bit his lip as Pewdie slowly rubbed him.

"That's right…say my name." Pewdie huffed and trailed kisses down Cry's neck. After a few minutes of foreplay, the Swede couldn't take it anymore. He turned Cry onto his hands and knees. As he lifted Cry's skirt Cry gasped in pleasure and Felix reached his hand in between Cry's legs. Pewdie undid his pants and then paused.

"Cry…we don't have lube…this will hurt." Pewdie said. He didn't want to stop, but if need be, he would be fine with oral. He could never be that kinky with Marzia.

"Do it." Cry said. "Please…" He wouldn't be able to sit right for weeks, but God would it be worth it.

Pewdie entered him slowly, afraid to hurt him. Cry screamed in pain and shivered. Felix was going to pull out but was stopped by Cry. "No…just hold on…" After a minute, Cry nodded. "Okay.." And Felix began to thrust slowly, speeding up at Cry's command. Cry was bit his lip and tears were in his eyes from the pain, but Pewdie made it better by stroking and kissing him. He was losing his virginity to Pewdie. He didn't have an interest with anyone in high school or college, and he was a wallflower. This was his first time.

Finally, they finished and Pewdie collapsed on top of Cry. Both were breathing hard and sweaty, skin sticking to each other though neither was completely naked.

"Felix…I love you." Cry said. "I love you. I love you so much." He whispered in Pewdie's ear. "I love you." He chuckled. "Pewds? You were the seme, like you said…" Cry smiled. Oh, God, his ass hurt.

Felix didn't respond. He just rolled off of Cry and curled up next to him, facing away.

"Felix?" He still didn't answer. Cry was getting worried. "Pewds? Pewdiepie?" He reached over and placed his hand on Pewdie's shoulder. Pewdie finally turned around and kissed Cry's forehead, pulling him closer to his chest.

The rest of the day, they stayed together, watched a movie, made love again and were very open with each other about everything. It was like nothing else existed. The second time they made love, they used Marzia's lotion as lube and Pewdie was on bottom. For revenge. Cry had to lay across Pewdie's lap for the movie, unable to sit or put on jeans. He stayed in his skirt and lady-panties.

_"And yet, I feel like I need to add that Pewdie has still not told you he loves you."_

"Shut up, Mad. I'm happy." He was lying in Pewdie's bed, in Pewdie's arms, Pewdie's head on his shoulder. Both boys where in their boxers.

_"Are you happy? Remember, Marzia still exists."_

"Not for long." Cry purred and closed his eyes for sleep. Mad was silent.

Cry was awoken by the sound of shower water. He opened his eyes, being blinded by the bright light through the window. He sat up, winced at his aching ass and stood up, stiffly walking to the bathroom and opening the door where Pewdiepie was in the shower, eyes closed, thinking face on. Pink shampoo was in his hair. Cr quickly stripped down and opened the glass shower door, stepping in slowly. Pewdie's eyes opened at the gust of cold wind. He smiled a little and held out his arms for Cry.

"Good morning, Cry." He wrapped Cry in his arms. "How's the-"

"Hurts like hell and I'll never forgive you for not thinking of lotion first." Cry leaned onto Pewdie's warm chest. He breathed in and sighed contently. Pewdie set his head on Cry's head gently.

"I'm sorry for harming your sexy butt, Cry." Pewdie chuckled. He reached his hand down Cry's wet body and massaged Cry's ass. Cry bit his lip and looked up. "Can we, Felix? Again?"

Pewdie nodded and kissed Cry's cheek. "Later. If we wait and ice your pants maybe I can be seme again." Cry chuckled.

Speed up two hours and you have Cry lying on Pewdiepie's lap on the beige couch in front of the television, watching a movie. Pewdie was stroking Cry's hair and both men were shirtless. They were full from eating cereal.

"I bet you if the Titanic was really sinking, that chick would leave him." Pewdie said.

_"Just like you would leave Cry?" _

Cry shook his head. "I wouldn't leave you."

"Well, you say that now-"

"I won't leave you willingly, Felix." Cry said, propping himself up on his elbows. Felix looked down into Cry's contacted blue eyes and smiled, leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Cry, did you know you taste like raspberries, cream and syrup?" Pewdie asked.

The American smiled. "Well…You taste like candy."

_"Maybe it's just me, but I would like the taste of your blood better." _

"Candy? Unexpected." Pewdie thought for a moment. "Oh wait. Never mind. Makes sense now."

"I was about to mention the fact you eat pounds of candy every day." Cry laughed.

Pewdie nodded. "Marzia's hates it."

"I find it undeniably cute." Cry said. "In my mind, you can do no wrong."

_"Except date Marzia, right, Cry-cry-crossdress?"_

"I have done too much wrong, Cry. Please don't say I haven't done wrong." Pewdie said. His voice was strained.

Then he got a call. Marzia was calling. She said she would be back in two days. Cry swallowed hard.

Two.

Damn.

Days.

Pewdie smiled weakly. "Come on, Cry. Smile. We can do this again…" He began to rub between Cry's legs on top of the sweatpants, making Cry bite his lip. "Damn you, Pewds." Cry moaned. "This is unfair…"

_"That's not the only unfair thing. Marzia is unfair. But you know what would fix that? Violent murder." _

Cry was in bed, Felix asleep on his shoulder.

_"Cry?"_

"What?" He whispered.

_"Now can we kill Marzia?"_

"….Maybe."

**A/N: Yep. That just happened.**

**Does smut really improve your writing style or is it an excuse for fandoms to have yaoi?**

**Oh, God. If Pewdie or Cry reads this I'll be mortified .**

**So, anyway, NEWS! As soon as this is done, I will be writing ANOTHER Pewdiecry fanficiton, "The Heart of the Ocean". Yes, it will be an AU Pewdiecry Titanic adventure. Get excited, cause Titanic is one of my favorite things and I will make it perfect for you faithful readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters. LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses***


	8. Chapter 8: Watch Them Fall

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Eight: Watch Them Fall**

Cry was breathing heavy. His heart was pounding. Pewdie was breathing hard next to him, both sweating. "G-God, Cry…that was awesome…" He huffed, pulling Cry closer. It was the afternoon of Cry's last day in Heaven. Marzia's flight would return tomorrow at eight.

"Pewds?" Cry sat up slowly. "We need to talk."

Pewdie looked up at him and Cry felt his heart skip a beat. He looked so…perfect. "About what, Cry?"

"Marzia." Cry swallowed hard. Pewdie sat up facing him, his chest glistening with sweat.

"Cry…you need to understand something, okay?" The blonde began. "I love Marzia. She can know about none of this. I don't want to see her hurt."

"But…but what about me? All the stuff we've done? All the stuff we've said?" Cry said, feeling tears in his eyes the more and more he spoke.

"_I told you so."_

"…We just had a little fun, but-"

"A little fun?" Cry was getting frustrated. "Are you kidding?" He scooted away from Pewdie. The Swede reached out, but retracted his arm slowly.

"Cry-"

"No! You kiss me, we fuck-"

"Made love." Pewdie interrupted then winced at Cry's glare.

"We didn't 'make love,' Felix. We fucked. No matter how much you press me to say that, that is not what it was. We fucked. You used me, Felix. You made me feel safe, safe to admit my feelings for you, and then you used my body for your own sexual advances!" Cry stood up and started getting dressed. "I lose my virginity to you, and you choose motherfucking _Mariza_?"

"Cry, I-"

"You never did respond when I told you I loved you, did you?" Cry shook his head angrily. "You didn't. When Marzia called, you avoided it by _fucking me_!" Pewdie gave up trying to interrupt him. "She'll be back tomorrow, and I'll be leaving. I'm going. As soon as I can. Don't even offer to pay for it, bastard. I have money." Cry stomped toward the door.

"Wait!" Cry's wrist was grabbed and turned around to face a naked Pewdiepie. He grabbed both of Cry's wrists to hold him still.

"Let me go, God dammit!" Cry struggled to get free.

"Cry, listen. It's not like that." Pewdie tried.

"It's not? Let me go, you bitch." Cry growled. Pewdie's eyes went wide and he let go. Cry ran out of the room and down the stairs violently fast to his room. He dived onto his bed after slamming the door. He landed face down on the bed and burst into violent sobs.

_"Shh…calm down. We can get him back. Knifes in the kitchen and a pistol in the drawer."_

Cry didn't respond, he just sobbed. He was losing breath. He was panicking. He was destroyed. His sobs caught in his throat as he slowly began to fall into a fitful, forced sleep.

In his dream, he was looking at Pewdiepie. The taller boy was strapped to a chair tightly and Mad was behind him with a large carving knife. He lifted Pewdie's head and kissed him softly before digging the knife into Pewdie's thigh. Cry tried to move to stop him but he was frozen. He was in the storage room again, with no mattress and no blood. Instead, there was Pewdie, hanging from a rope from the ceiling. Cry crawled forward enough to reach for Pewdie's shoe. Then, the scene changed. Marzia and Felix's wedding day. The pastor was Mad. _"I do?"_ The scene morphed. He was underwater, alone except for Mad. Mad was just standing and staring. Cry felt like he was choking. He couldn't breathe. Mad waved. _"Enjoy."_

"Cry! Oh, God. Cry! Wake up, please wake up! God, no! Please!" Choking. Sobbing.

"Wha?" Cry tried to speak, but his whole body felt numb and heavy.

"Cry!" He was being shook. He was being yelled at. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and his eyes hurt. "Oh, God! Yes! Cry, can you hear me? Oh, God!"

"G-glasses…" He managed to mumble.

Pewdie stood up and returned with glasses. He gently set them on Cry's face. "Oh, God, Cry. Why?"

"Why what?" Cry tried to sit up, but fell back into Pewdie's lap.

"I heard you form upstairs. You cried for a while. Then you were just laughing hysterically, yelling 'You'll thank me, Cry!'. I then heard a thud and had to check on you." Pewdie said. "The first time I called your name you yelled out 'Cry isn't home!'"

_"You're welcome Cry."_

Cry leaned up and looked around the bathroom. Pills, medicine bottles, liquids and gummy vitamins were everywhere. "What?"

_"Don't worry, all I did was have you chug some Motrin and Advil. I scattered the rest like a method actor. You won't need to go to the hospital, Cry, you're safe from that. Just throw up and you'll be good. Here, I can make you throw up."_

Cry quickly crawled to the bathtub and vomited violently, bursting into tears as Pewdie's hand rubbed his back.

_"Then, I collapsed on the ground and forced you to pass out."_

"You…controlled me." Cry whispered into the bathtub before gagging again.

"What?" Pewdie furrowed his eyebrows and brushed Cry's soft locks back.

Cry bit his lip. "I'm...done. I'm done throwing up." Cry trembled.

"Here…let's get you upstairs, I have a tub for you to wash the medicine and barf off of you." Pewdie gently lifted Cry bridal style.

"No. Put me down." Cry protested by was too tired to fight his crush as he was slowly carried up the stairs to the large bathroom. Pewdie slowly took off Cry's messed up clothes and started the wet while Cry tried to calm down.

Mad had controlled him. Mad has _been_ him.

Pewdie lifted Cry into the tub and poured some fruit scented body wash into the tub and grabbed a pink loofa.

"You own a lot of pink." Cry tried to joke.

"Thanks to Marzia." Pewdie poured more body wash onto the loofa and gentle began to clean Cry's chest. Cry was trembling and biting his lip in fear. Pewdie noticed, and began to softly sing. _"Sova, försiktigt andas, oroa dig inte om morgondagen, jag ska skydda dig från monster, och de sorgliga, sorgliga sorger, du inte gräma, älskar, älskar jag dig väldigt mycket., vila och dröm barn, tills solen kommer upp."_

"That was beautiful." Cry breathed out and Pewdie washed off the loofa under the running water spicket. "What was it?"

"A lullaby my mother would sing to me when I was, like, two." Pewdie smiled softly. "It means: Sleep, gently breathe, don't worry about the morrow, I'll protect you from the monsters and the sad, sad sorrows, don't you fret, love, I love you very much. Rest and dream child, until the sun comes up."

"Pretty." Cry said, his glasses fogging from the hot water. He took them off and weakly handed them to Pewdie. "I'm so sorry, Felix-"

"Not as sorry as I am." Pewdie said. "Fuck, I was so worried. When I found you, I panicked and burst into tears. If you had died, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Cry ignored the fact that Pewdie had made him get this desperate in the first place.

"What time is it?" Cry asked.

"Around about five. Maybe later." Pewdie whispered in Cry's ear and slowly began to more Cry. "Here. Let's wash your hair." Pewdie washed Cry's hair gently with blueberry shampoo and sang the lullaby again. Cry let the water wash the Motrin out of his hair and sighed. He was getting dragged in again.

Pewdie dried off Cry and laid him in his towel on Pewdie's bed. He went up, got pajamas and dressed Cry gently, like a child. "Shh…you're tensing up, Cry." Cry shivered as Pewdie's hand caressed his cheek.

"Cry…tomorrow, when Marzia comes…I'll drive you to the airport, if you want." He said sadly.

"No...don't." Cry wasn't speaking. It was Mad. His voice was harsher and deeper. He had no way to control it. "I want to stay…just one more week."

"…What's with your voice? Did you go through second puberty?" Pewdie raised an eyebrow as Cry nervously laughed.

"It's just my throat, man…Aleave is NOT gentle on the vocals." Cry bit his lip and smiled nervously.

"I hope it's temporary. The fans will miss your voice." Pewdie commented before looking away. "Cry-"

"Don't apologize again." Cry said harshly. Pewdie's eyes saddened. "But Cry-"

"No." Cry narrowed his eyes. "We don't talk about anything of this, remember? The last week never happened, right?"

"Not this again." Pewdie rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cry cried.

"You freak out over everything I've said, make ME feel like shit, and then attempt suicide!" Pewds threw his hands in the hair in frustration. "Who the fuck commits suicide over ME?!"

"Because you're a dick!" Cry shouted. "You make me feel GREAT and then THROW IT ALL AWAY for a fucking GIRL! Do you even like girls?!"

"What's up with you?" Pewdie cried. "You're having mood swings like a pregnant woman!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so bipolar about me, then maybe I'd have a better attitude about you and your ITALIAN WHORE!" Cry screamed, than paled. He covered his mouth. "Oh my God…Felix, I'm-"

"Get out of my room." Pewdie growled. "Get the fuck out." Cry was terrified of the look on Pewdie's face. He scrambled out of the room, swaying for a massive headache that left him lying at the bottom of the stairs. Pewdie slammed the door before noticing that Cry was too weak to move.

Cry lay on the bottom step, tearing up and whispering angrily at a silent yet satisfied Mad. "Well, what now, genius?" Cry hissed.

_"Well…there's only one way you'll get him now."_

Cry swallowed hard. "Fine…I'll do it." His throat was so dry.

"I'll kill Marzia."

**A/N: If you like happy endings, should have stopped last chapter. **

**So, a reviewer Dero has told me I accidently spoiled his/her ending to the Walking Dead video game in Chapter One. And now I feel so guilty and I feel I need to apologize if I ruined anyone else's. So sorry!**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! BE WARNED: This is where the story gets jacked up. Gore begins. Be warned.**

**LOVE YOU ALL *kisses***


	9. Chapter 9: Last Day of Being Human

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Nine: Last Day of Being Human**

Cry stared at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was matted and he had smudges of oil on his face from scraping through Pewdie's garage for a small bottle of spare gasoline. It was to pour down Marzia's throat.

Cry was a mess.

And he loved it.

"_We get the knife tonight. I can edit your mask now." _

Cry walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the Cry mask off the bedside table. He looked it over and smiled, in a daze. He snatched the sharpie from the desk and made a sharp-toothed grin out of the flat lined mouth. He then took the sharpie to his stomach. He didn't have a shirt on. He began to write the words of his favorite song over and over on his stomach, smiling and laughing gently, off-tunely and demonically singing alone while he wrote.

Mad had driven Cry's fragile and broken mind off the cliff of sanity into a pit of hellfire.

With the help of Pewdiepie, of course!

The marker against his soft skin felt wet and inviting. He started humming loudly, 'Are we human or are we dancer?' With each mark came ecstasy.

_ "Human? Dancer? More like killer."_

Cry leaned back out the bed and stared into the white of the ceiling. His face crumbled and he began to violently sob. "I'm a horrible person…" He managed to whimper. "Shut the fuck up, Cry. Quit whining!" Mad hissed out of Cry's mouth. "But, Mad…I heard when you kill someone, you lose your humanity."

"_Lose your humanity? You lost your virginity to him, so it seems fit."_

Cry bit his lip and felt warm tears down his cheek as he watched the ceiling. "That should be me, you know?"

_"What?"_

"Every time I see Marzia and every time she touches him…I can't help but think it. It should be me…But it will be you, Cry. It'll be you in a few hours. Tomorrow you'll dig the knife right through her tiny pale chest…Mad, don't make me think about that now. I…I want to keep drawing." Cry picked up the sharpie and continued drawing on his chest, stomach and his shoulders. He hummed to himself and Mad used this chance to drive Cry out of control. Cry ended up writing "Pewdiepie" "I am a whore for a Swede" and "I am a yaoi fangirls dream" on his arms. He burst into silent, strained tears.

"Cry?" Pewdie shouted through the locked door. "I'm getting Marzia from the airport. Be back in an hour or so."

Cry didn't respond. The front door slammed.

Pewdiepie walked down the front walkway in the fading September light. He got into his vintage car and started it up, turning the keys and waiting for the car to spring to life. When it did, the radio brightened with his plugged-in iPod that instantly played "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid".

_So dance fucker dance! _

_ You never had a chance._

He started driving, winced, and changed the song.

_As long as you love me!_

He had sung this with Cry once. He changed the song.

_Call Your Girlfriend_

_ It's time you had the talk_

_ Give your reasons_

_ Say its not your fault_

_ That you just met somebody new_

He shook his head. "What the fuck, karma! I get it!"

_Let me love you!_

"Motherfucking universe and timing…" Pewdie muttered brokenly and reached to his radio once more.

_Are we human?_

_ Or are we dancer?_

_ My sign is vital._

_ My hands-_

He turned off the radio and pulled over. He crumpled down and burst into violent tears. "I'm so sorry, Cry…" He sobbed. Felix was sure that Cry hated him now. He wasn't sure about how he felt about Marzia anymore. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Pewdiepie was giving in.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Cry crept out of his room to the kitchen. He went through the drawers. "Mad, where the fuck are the damn carving- Oh." He looked at the holder on the counter and blew hair out of his face. He adjusted his glasses.

He pulled up a large carving knife and smiled. "Perfect choice. Thanks, I knew you would like it." Cry and Mad spoke to each other in a whisper. They rushed back to the room and smiled at the silver shining blade. "I have an idea, Cry."

A camera was set up on the bed. Cry walked to the bathroom and propped himself onto the counter against the wall, holding the knife to his flat, tan stomach. He sang to himself as he slowly put the knife through his skin. He winced, kept moving the blade and screamed in violent pain. He bit his lip, blood running down his chin. "Mad, make it stop!" He grunted. "Let me finish! Oh, no, Cry. I'm not done. Remember how you said killing takes away your humanity?"

Cry crawled to the mirror and faced it. He picked up a white washcloth and wiped his bloody stomach. When the bleeding stopped, he moved the washcloth. He raised his eyebrows.

His stomach had the word 'INHUMAN' in large cut letters. They were red and sore.

"Mad...why did you do this?" Cry choked on his words. "My body…Oh, just wait, I'm not done." Cry's hands moved up to his face and took off his glasses. He put in contacts. Mad lifted the knife to his face.

"Let's make you look a bit more like me." Mad smiled and put the knife in Cry's mouth. Cry whimpered as Mad jerked the knife hard and cut from the corner of Cry's mouth to his cheekbone, extending his mouth. Blood poured down his throat and he began to choke as Mad copied to motion on the other side of his face. Cry leaned over and vomited up the blood and water.

"My stomach…my cheeks…" Cry squeaked. "Mad, why?! I look like a monster." He whispered and let tears roll down his face. "Oh, no…You are a monster. Here, I'll let you grovel in pain, you weakling, and then we'll make a video for our faithful viewers." His salty tears stung his fresh cuts, slipping into his extended mouth. "I'll need my mask now. Exactly. Now you're catching on."

Cry sat on the counter while looking at him an inch from the mirror. His pupils were dilated largely. His face began to fade and distort the longer he stared without blinking. "Where are you putting my sanity?"

He moved to bed using Mad's strength. He sat in front of the camera and lifted his mask to his face. He left bloody handprints on the white surface and faced the camera. He took a breath, held up the knife, and pushed play.

After rendering the video, Cry walked to the bathroom and turned the shower water as hot as it would go. He undressed, stepped in and let the scalding water run over him. "What are you doing to me, Mad?"

"_I'm saving your soul."_

"From Hell?"

_"From Heaven."_

He sat down at the bottom of the shower and cried.

After the shower, Cry got dressed and lay down on his bed again. He put in his headphones and listened to music while caressing his knife. He heard a door slam. "Cry! We're home!" Marzia cried.

"Marzia, he's been pretty depressed lately. Family drama popped up. Just…be careful with him. He hasn't been sleeping and is kinda delusional."

"How hot, Cry. Your fuck-buddy can lie like us." Cry glared at the mirror on the door. "Shut up, Mad." He hissed. "I'll shut up when I want to, bitch-boy."

Cry stayed awake all night crying.

The next morning, he heard light steps walking in the hallway upstairs. Cry looked at the mirror, pulled on his mask and slipped the knife onto the back of his pants. He hold the gasoline in his hand. He peered out his door to see Marzia walking down a hallway and opening a brown door into a light-pink room. He followed silently, utterly praying to whatever was out there to give him the strength to follow through.

Mad knew he would follow through.

Up the stairs and into the light pink room. Cry looked around and gasped silently. It was the storage room from his dreams. He looked at Marzia's back, her hair falling like a river of golden-brown.

"Hey Marzia."

She didn't turn around. "Hey, Cry! Sorry, I'm putting away some stuff from my parents."

Cry lifted his blue sweatshirt and pulled out the knife.

"I'm so glad you left your room. I was worried about you!" She said.

Cry stepped silently closer, breathing shallowly and feeling cold.

"I didn't want you being depressed. Felix seemed particularly upset, too!"

Cry lifted the knife into the light. It glinted silver in the dying of the yellow lightbulbs.

Marzia turned.

Mad smiled.

Her face paled.

"C-Cry?"

Cry smiled darkly. "You won't be in my way anymore…"

**A/N: I WARNED YOU. If you read until the end, I love you. A lot.**

**I'm so sorry if you're a Marzia superfan. I don't hate her, but I don't love her, BUT I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER! It's a STORY! MADE UP! Gonna go ahead and put that out there and wait for the flames.**

**Thank you all for the over 1,200 views! LOVE YOU ALL! *Kisses***


	10. Chapter 10: A Demon's Love

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Ten: A Demon's Love**

Cry wanted to make sure Marzia didn't feel too much pain.

Mad wanted her to suffer.

Mad won.

Cry jabbed the knife into Marzia's stomach and up, ripping shirt and skin. Marzia didn't scream, instead she squealed like a puppy. Mad shoved her against the wall and she hunched over in pain. He unscrewed the gasoline top and grabbed the Italian girl's throat. He jerked her head to face the ceiling and opened her mouth. He poured in the liquid and she screamed and choked and started throwing up in her own mouth. Cry covered her mouth with his hand to force her to swallow.

"You took him away from me." Cry growled. Mad lifted the knife and stabbed her hard in her shoulder. "You stole him away from me." He retracted the knife slowly and stabbed again. She screamed and blood ran out of her mouth, but both where stifled by Cry's soft hand. He smirked. "You stole him. Stealing is one of the seven deadly sins." He stuck the knife one last time through Marzia's chest and backed up. She slumped down the wall and hit the ground with a light thud. Mad took his time to kick her hard in the chest. It was icing on the cake. He leaned down, raised the mask and smiled.

"This is what you get for touching him." The knife entered her left eye.

Cry looked at a three doors to the left. One was the attic, one was an empty closet and one was a bathroom. He entered the beige bathroom and stared into the mirror. Blood stained his clothes and his mask and his hands and the knife. He turned on cold water and ran it over the blade, smiling and singing to himself and imagining Pewdiepie there telling him, 'Thank you! You saved me from her!'

Then, she screamed. "FELIX!"

Cry ran out of the bathroom, the blade dripping cool, clear water. Marzia had used the last of her strength to scream. Pewdie would come upstairs before Cry had time to clean up.

Shit.

He glared at the now still, now dead body of the girl and roughly moved it under the window at the back of the room. If he could close and lock this door in time-

"Cry?!"

Cry turned around. Felix was standing there, mouth hanging open at the trail of blood and the splatters on the carpet. "C-cry?" Cry was caught red handed. Blood everywhere, the knife next to him, the dead body face down in front of him. Fuck.

Mad smiled. He stood up and lifted the knife. "You're welcome Felix."

"W-what…no…Cry, no…you didn't…Marzia?" He squeaked. Of course, the girl didn't respond. The girl was dead. The dead don't respond to the yearnings of the living.

"She's gone, Felix." Cry smiled. He laughed demonically. "She's gone! She isn't in our way!"

Pewdie didn't move. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and Cry could tell he was holding down vomit. "You…No…Cry….Why?" His voice cracked and he started shaking. He was going numb. His cheek went red.

"I did it for you…We can be together now." Cry held out his bloody hand. "We can be together forever. You and me. Forever."

Felix backed up. "No…don't…"

Cry scowled. "You don't like it. You don't like my present."

"Cry…you killed her. You're a murderer…." Pewdie was backing up towards the door. He choked on a sob. "You k-killed Marzia…"

Cry stalked forward and brandished the knife. Felix was turning to run when Mad grabbed his wrist. "NO." He said loudly. He held the knife out and slowly closed the door. "No Felix…not now. Not again. You're mine now." He advanced at Pewdie, who was terrified. He backed up against the wall and winced, tears dripping out of his eyes as Cry pinned him to a wall. "You're mine." He whispered in his terrified friend's ear, before biting it gently.

Felix tried to shimmy away, but Cry bit down hard and made him squeal in pain. "No…please.." He choked. Cry lifted up the mask and Pewdie gapped in horror at the demonic face staring at him insanely. "Your mouth…"

Cry took Pewdie's shoulder and shoved him to the ground. Felix tried to crawl towards the door, but Cry pulled him back and started fighting to get his shirt off. "No, Cry…" Felix bit his lip. "Please!" Cry took the knife and cut Felix's shirt open and started tugging it off.

Mad pulled Pewdie under him and straddled him. He grinded against him and bit his lip. Pewdie moaned despite himself. "No, Cry…" Mad took the knife and dug it into Pewdiepie's shoulder. He groaned in pain.

"Please can we do this more gently, Mad...No, Cry, he must feel the pain he left us with." Mad cut a line lightly down Pewdie's chest. Pewdie bit his lip and grunted in pain. Cry leaned down and licked up the blood on the cut. "Oh, God Felix…your blood tastes so sweet…"

Felix looked down and saw Cry pulling down his now-bloody plaid pajama pants. He looked up and moaned, trying to find the strength and will to push Cry away. "You're insane." Felix moaned and backed up, hitting a wall. Cry straddled him again and started stroking him. "You're mine, Pewdie. You're mine. All mine. Oh, God, yes…"

Soon, both boys where pantsless and Pewdie was sobbing hard while being forced to bend over. "No! Cry, no! No! Why did you do this to Marzia? Stop!" He sobbed loudly and Cry put two fingers in Pewdie's mouth. "Just shut up." Mad moaned. He licked down Pewdie's sharp spine and nibbled his sweet spots, taunting him.

The entire time, Pewdie felt no pleasure. He was being forced into something horrible, his girlfriend's dead body literally feet away. He hated this. He didn't hate Cry, he hated this…Mad. The person Cry kept talking to. Pewdie screamed as Cry finished, falling on top of him. Cry was breathing hard and a demonic chuckle echoed in Mad's throat. Felix reached for the clothes, but Cry grabbed his wrist. "No. We aren't done."

Cry took the knife and traced an X on the back of his left shoulder. He licked up the blood and got off at Pewdie's pained sobs. This continued until Cry finished again and his partner's back was covered in red Xs. "God, Felix…you're so fucking hot…you're mine. Mine, Felix." Mad cooed. He pulled the Swede back to lean on his cheek. Felix tried to crawl away one last time, but it didn't work. Mad stayed holding on. And Pewdie cried into his shoulder.

They stayed like this, in the same room, for hours. By the end of it, Pewdie was lying in a corner across from Marzia's corpse, his own body sore and bloody and covered with cum. He had his pajama pants on, ripped down the legs. His hair was matted and his face sticky. Cry was crawling and stalking around the room, tracing the dark walls with Marzia's blood. The room smelled of sex, vomit and the salty rust smell of red bliss.

Even in this horrible time, Pewdiepie didn't think of Marzia or Cry. He was too tired and his eyes too red from crying over it for it to leave him thinking anymore. No, in this moment he had two things in his head: escape and what demented STD he could get from being ass-raped with blood as lube. He looked up slowly and saw Cry's dark shadow painting on the walls, rocking back and forth on his knees.

Felix started crawling quietly, carefully. He hoped Cry wouldn't notice, he _prayed _Cry wouldn't ever notice. Cry stopped suddenly, but didn't turn. Pewdie frozen, his cold breath stuck in his throat. "Tell me you love me, Felix." Cry demanded. Felix looked up, his voice shaking. "I-I love you." Cry went back to drawing. Pewdie went back to rushing to the door. He was terrified. He needed to get away.

It hurt to crawl. His ass hurt. Everything hurt. He wanted a bath. He wanted Marzia alive. He wanted Cry in his arms. Suddenly, He felt two hands on his waist. "Where the fuck are you going, love?" Mad growled. He licked up Pewdie's spine and the swede shivered. "Not again…"

He turned around and felt a wet tongue on his chest. Felix winced and kneed Cry in the face.

Hard.

He weakly crawled away from the reeling Cry. "Sorry!" He managed to say, struggling to stand.

Mad grabbed Pewdie's foot harsh and bit. "You aren't leaving me again!" Felix grunt and used his other foot and kicked Cry's masked face. "So sorry!" Hebit his lip and pulled the door open. His arm was jerked back so violently he saw stars and turned, not hesitating this time to punch Mad. "I'm honestly sorry, Cry!"

Felix ripped the door open and slammed it. He leaned on it and reached over his head, sexually groping the top of the door for a key. The skeleton key that locked all the doors in the house from the outside, actually. Horribly enough, it wasn't there. He pressed against the door and looked around. The door shook. It banged. Whimpers and scrapings like dogs against the door echoed in the empty, dark house.

Pewdie slide down the door and held against it strongly. Well, as strong as one can be after all that's happened.

"Felix?" A whisper. "Felix?" A loud call. "FELIX!" a screamed. Demonic and unreal and evil. "FELIX! FELIX! NO! NOW! FELIX! FELIX!" The screaming continued. It sent shivers down Pewdiepie's spine.

"FELIX! FELIX! LET ME HAVE YOU!"

"LET ME HAVE YOU!"

"LET ME LOVE YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"Please…let me have you…"

"I love you…"

Pewdiepie stood up slowly when the banging stopped and peered over the doorframe gingerly. The key was there. He locked the door and started stumbling the stairs. He burst into violent sobs and felt his heart dying in his chest.

"But I love you Felix…."

**A/N: This chapter freaked myself out. I LOVE IT! :D**

**I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the others. It feels rushed. I'm sorry ;-;**

**OVER 2000 VIEWS?! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Twice people have said that this is the best PewdieCry story ever. Thank you guys. Really.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry for the gore! *kisses***


	11. Chapter 11: The Guilty Suffer in the

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Eleven: The Guilty Suffer in the Arms of God**

He was alone.

Marzia was dead.

Cry was insane.

Mad had taken over.

He was utterly alone.

He was left sobbing at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the violent sobs and cries of the poor betrayed lover.

Because, honestly, if you think about it, Cry did nothing but love the entire time.

Pewdiepie felt around at the bottom of the stairs and crawled down what he thought was the hallway. He didn't want to reach up to turn on the lights for fear he would reach up and feel Mad's chest and be once again ripped from peace. The wood pressed against his skin abrasively. He whimpered slightly as the screams continued and he felt around.

He couldn't sleep upstairs. Too close to the scene of the crime.

He couldn't get the neighbors. He didn't want to get Cry a death sentence back America. Okay, he honestly didn't know about American justice systems, but America's done executions before. Maybe.

He just wanted it to have never happened. But that was impossible too.

So instead, he crawled to a room that had it all: A bathroom, a bed, and a large bag of chips and a laptop. Maybe even a half-glass of day-old water.

Yep. He was trying to find Cry's guestroom.

He eventually hit a wall head on. He sat, dazed, then raised his hand. He was in the kitchen. He turned to what might be the left and followed the wall closely. He finally felt the wall disappear from his side and turned with it to Cry's door. He opened it and almost squealed in delight at the fact the bedside lamp was still aglow. He shakily stood up, closed and locked the door, and looked in the mirror on the door. "What did he do to me?" He whispered, looking himself up and down.

Scratches, bruises and blood dusted his once white skin. Sticky cum was in his hair, on this pants line and all over his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his pants ripped to almost unusable shreds. His boxers where completely gone. His face was distorted with grief and pain.

In other words, he desperately needed a shower and a friend.

Before he entered the bathroom, he moved a dresser from the other side of the room against the door and locked his window. Just in case. He walked in, stripped, looked in the mirror at his haggard bare body and started a warm shower. He walked into the glass shower and jumped back as the water burnt his fresh cuts. He turned the water to freezing and closed his eyes in the ecstasy. Perfect.

When the cold burning subsided, Pewdie's mind cleared and he could think again. Thinking is what made him burst into hot, salty tears. He ultimately missed Marzia, but then thought back to the car ride when he was picking her up.

He had stopped crying finally and gotten onto the highway and was making good time to get to the airport. He had picked up his phone to call Cry…but stopped himself. He knew that Cry needed to hear this in person. Pewdiepie had admitted to himself he was bi. He admitted it loudly to himself, actually. He admitted he loved Cry. He was going to sit Cry and Marzia down that night and admit it, but Cry seemed too upset to interrupt. So he was going to do it that night, the night he just escaped. But…Cry had other plans.

The entire car ride he sat nervously and waited for Marzia to sniff him out and realize just from his breathing he had slept with Cry six notable times, excluding oral and simple kissing. Okay, not so simple. There was tongue. Even though it was utterly impossible, Felix sat in fear and silence. He reacted normally to her 'Hello' kiss, but it felt wrong. Like he was kissing a sister. Fucking nasty.

"Felix?" She had asked.

"Yes?" He said stiffly.

"Are you okay?" She was pouting slightly.

"Yes." He said.

"You didn't call me." Marzia crossed her arms. "I called you every day and you only picked up twice."

"I have a life outside of you, okay?" Pewdie almost hissed.

Marzia glared at him. "What the heck was that? What have I done wrong?" Her voice was getting squeakier.

Felix sighed. "Sorry. I'm just tired. Stressed about work. I got offered a deal to do a twenty-four-hour charity livestream, but I'm supposed to have five other YouTubers join in. I can't get in contact with any of them." He said. This was true. He got offered that four days ago. But that wasn't the reason he was stressed. And the lie was burning him up.

Pewdiepie turned off the water and leaned against the wall. He bit his lip and opened the door and realized he didn't have a towel or clothes. "God dammit." He climbed out of the bathroom and went through Cry's clothes, curling up in an oversized tee-shirt and sweatshirt. It smelled like Cry: Like pine, Tide, red Gatorade and Abercrombie. He almost started crying when he curled up in Cry's warm sheets. He didn't turn off the light and was about to close his eyes, just barely, when a beep echoed gently.

A YouTube notification.

On Cry's open and charging laptop.

Pewdie lifted the laptop to his lap. '1,978 new comments/234 new Private Messages on MY FACE'. He raised his eyebrows. "What the fuck?"

He clicked the link to the video and waited as the thirty-second-long video buffered. Once it loaded, he pushed play and almost screamed.

A bloody Cry Masked face stared at the camera. _"Hello…I know you all have wanted to see my face…"_ Cry reached a bloody hand and pulled up the mask. He bloody, scars, mauled face with the extended mouth and the pin-point pupils that looked terrifying in the seas of icy blue. _"Happy birthday…"_ He stared at the scream and lifted the knife. _"He'll be mine now, friends."_ He waved, put a bloody hand to the camera and the film stopped. Pewdie shivered and scrolled through the comments.

'HOLY HELL'

'Cry?!'

'I'm crying now. What happened?!'

'He's gotta be trolling us!'

'askk pwdiepe wat hapend'

Pewdie realized ChaoticMonki was still logged in. He quickly removed the video, deleting all evidence. His lip quivered, and he realized that this wouldn't be the only thing he'd have to delete.

He had to delete all evidence of Mad.

Everywhere.

Every.

Last.

Piece.

Pewdiepie shoved his face in the pillow. He could hear Cry scrambling around in the room above him, scratching like a puppy and sobbing, panicking, yelling at himself and Felix. Pewdie tried to shut it out by focusing on Cry's scent. With deep inhale's, the unique scent became a blue, foggy, dreamy cloud around the suffering sinner.

Because, if you think about it, Pewdiepie was the only one to sin.

He barely slept, and when he did it was nightmares.

He was in a white dress in a stone hallway in his dream. He had a veil and was looking for something or someone. He called out, but couldn't understand the words coming out of his soft pink mouth. He passed a huge mirror set in the wall and almost gasped. He wasn't himself, he was Cry. He had the scars on his face and the mental eyes but was crying and calling out for someone. He looked heartbroken. He ran down the hallway, the sound of running water owning his ears' attention. He turned corners and got tricked by mirrors. Moonlight glowed around the grey stone courtyard castle halls. Suddenly, he cried out in an undetectable language and ran to a tall figure. He turned him around. It was himself, Felix, in a button-up and a blazer. He cried out in joy and reached out, but was pushed back. Felix had pushed him back. Felix arm was around a brunette stripper, a tan girl in pink lingerie that whispered sensually in Italian. Pewdie felt his little heart break and tears in his eyes. Another stripper, a pale blonde with black lace lingerie appeared. She spoke in Swedish. Felix had his arm around each girl's small waist. Felix gave Cry-Pewdie a smirk and the blonde girl started grinding against him. The brunette nibbled his ear. Pewdie felt tears on his cheeks. Dream-Felix shook his head while smirking. "_No, Cry. We're friends. It never happened." _A table appeared. A knife and a gun lay on it. The gun had a note that read 'YOU' and the knife that said 'THEM'.

Felix woke up crying.

He stood up as the early morning grey light poured into the windows. He lifted up the laptop to check the time. He couldn't find Cry's iPhone. He looked on the laptop. 'September 21st, 2013|3:23 AM'. Pewdie was surprised that he had changed his laptop to the new timezone.

He stood up and tentatively moved the dresser. He peered his head out and looked around the hall before tip-toeing to the kitchen. There is where he looked around, took an Advil, drank some water and stuck a carving knife in the back of his pants. He put away the clean dishes and sighed to himself. "Fan du, Pewds." He made sure the knife was safe and walked to the staircase. He looked up the dark, looming walkway, sighed, then put one foot in the shadows.

**A/N: OMFG IT'S ALMOST OVER.**

**Two more chapters. Wow, that went by FAST. It went by so fast I might write an epilogue just 'cause.**

**So, I'm going be finishing this in the next week or so. The ending will be sad. Prepare for feels.**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWRS! Seriously. More people have said this is the best PewdieCry story and I just want to say THANK YOU. I never expected it to be this loved and I want to thank all the readers.**

**I also have three things to say: One, the reason I don't use Cry's real name is because he requested that Fanfic writers and others don't. I respect that. Two, I'm so glad I can terrify all of you! :D Three, I saw this had views in Sweden and had a heartattack XD Then I realized he's in Italy and ate yogurt in celebration of 2, 500 views. LOVE YOU ALL! *kisses***


	12. Chapter 12: How to Save a Life

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Twelve: How to Save a Life**

Pewdie walked up the stairs slowly, tauntingly, praying and rethinking everything he'd ever done ever.

He didn't want to do this.

But he had to.

It would save him, it would save Cry.

It would set Cry free.

And, if Pewdiepie owed Cryaotic anything, it was to set him free.

His bare feet pressed gently on the wooden stairs. The house was scarily silent and grey shadows spanned the whole area. A golden stream of light could be seen from around the door to the storage room. Pewdie started to hear music the closer and closer to the room. '_Are we human, or are we dancer?' _Pewdie swallowed hard. It got worse.

When he reached the second floor, he crept to his bedroom on the other side of the hall. He opened the door gingerly and looked around in the dark. He felt his way to his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. He lifted a small black brief case and used the streetlights from the window to put in the lock combination. He opened the case and pulled out his father's pistol he was given before Uni.

"Remember, Felix." His father had said. "Guns aren't toys. Use this for protection only!"

He lifted the pistol and a box of ammo. He loaded six bullets into the chamber of the 35 Cal automatic revolver. Pewdie looked over the revolver and held it out, away from him.

He had prayed he'd never have to use it.

His prayers weren't answered.

Pewdie stood up, his legs shaking. He didn't want to do this. He honestly didn't.

But he had to.

He tip-toed down the hall to the door that led to hell. He pulled the key from the top of the doorframe and slowly put it in the doorknob. Felix took a deep breath, turned the key and the door clicked hauntingly. He slowly let the door swing open and his nose was slapped with the scent of blood, sex, vomit, death and piss. He blinked, felt his eyes water, and stepped gingerly into the room.

'FELIX' was painted on the walls in Marzia's blood over and over, like a Satanist mantra. Pools of blood tainted the cream carpet and Marzia's body was almost unrecognizable. It had been mauled. Suddenly, Pewdie gasped as bright blue eyes jumped into his vision.

"Felix! You came back!" Cry's eye twitched. "I love you so much!" His mask was up and his face bloody.

Felix didn't reply. He held up the gun though. Cry snatched it quickly. "Thank you for the peace offering! I love you so much!" Cry tossed the gun and Pewdie winced as it hit the ground and fired into the carpet. Cry grabbed Pewdie's wrists and dragged him to Marzia's body. "I brushed her hair all nice for her funeral. I found a hairbrush in the bathroom. Feel her hair, I almost got all the blood out."

Pewdie didn't move. He didn't want to touch her once-lovely hair.

Cry grabbed Pewdie's hand. "I said, 'Feel her hair.'" He sounded dangerous. Cry shoved his hand into the mass of gold. Felix nervously stroked her hair, little pieces of scalp falling onto his hand. He almost threw up. "I brushed her hair for hours! Don't you love this song? I've replayed it for hours! I'm so glad I brought my phone! I love you so much!" He was smiling insanely.

Felix nodded, but didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond to an insane freak. He just wanted to respond to Cry.

"I need to get the blood off me, will you bath me?" Cry asked. "Like the night I tried to kill myself because you rejected me? I love you so much, so bath me!" Cry leaned over expectantly. His face was terrifyingly close to Pewdie's.

Pewdie grimaced, but nodded steadily. "Yay!" Cry screamed out like a child and grabbed Pewdie's arm and dragged him to the bathroom. Blood ringed the sink. He started the water, quickly undressed and got in the bath, not taking off his mask. "Sing." He demanded. Pewdie didn't exactly know what to do, though.

Cry opened his crazy eyes and pointed at a washcloth and shampoo. "Bath me like that night. Sing for me."

"W-what do I sing?" Pewdie asked. His voice cracked with fear.

"Anything. Make it pretty." Cry demanded and closed his eyes and sat back. Pewdie took the washcloth and covered it with the cinnamon shampoo.

"Um, do you like The Fray?" Pewdie asked quietly. He began to rub Cry's scarred and written-on chest slowly. He read some of the words and shivered.

"I love the Fray! I love you so much!" Cry squeaked. "Do you like my writing? I cut myself just for you! I love you so much!"

"Um…_I found God, on the corner of First and Amistad…_" Pewdie began to sing gently. "_Where the West as all but won…All alone, smoking his last cigarette…I said 'Where you been?'…He said 'Ask anything…'"_

Cry didn't move. The song continued.

"_Where were you? When everything was falling apart. All my days, sitting by the telephone, that never rang, and all I needed was a call…" _He felt the breathed closing in his throat as he sang. He lifted one of Cry's cut arms and gently massaged the pale skin and red marks, like drops of food coloring tainting milk. "_Lost and insecure…You found me, you found me, lying on the floor…surround me, surround me, why'd you have to wait? Where were you, where were you, just a little late…"_

Cry's eyes opened and he started at the wall in front of him. "Keep going."

"_In the end…everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only ones that's ever known..." _He felt a sob catch his throat. _"Who I am, who I was and who I wanna be…"_

"_You found me, you found me…" _The song finished. Pewdie noticed that Cry had tears streaking his face. It left streaks in the blood.

"Wash my face and my hair." Cry said hoarsely. Felix did. The bathwater was red. When he drained the water it left a crimson ring. It was disgusting. Cry demanded that Felix was to dress him. He did. Cry didn't fidget. He licked Pewdie's cheek like a dog. Felix winced and sat there to take it.

Cry smiled insanely while Pewdie brushed his hair, per his request. The long, shaggy hair was becoming shiny and neat. "You're helping me look so pretty! Perfect for later! I love you so much!"

"L-later?" Pewdie stammered.

"We're gonna make love later! Because I love you!" Cry's eye twitched. Felix wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He hated this.

But, then again, can you really hate the final moments with whatever sanity might be left in your friend? With your lover?

When Cry deemed Pewdiepie finished, he turned around and smiled close to his face. Pewdie smelled blood on his breath. "Kiss me. Because you love me."

Pewdie hesitated, then leaned in tentatively. He lightly kissed the brunette, who barely reacted. He just smiled. "I love you so much, Felix." Cry stared intently and Pewdie just nodded stoicly. "I love you too, Cry."

Cry leaned in abrasively and bowled over Felix. The blonde lay on his back as Cry kissed him over and over, invading his mouth. "I love you. I love you, Felix." He whispered. His voice was no longer his own.

Honestly, it never was.

Pewdie burst into violent tears. The weight of his plan smacked him in the face heart. Cry moved down to Pewdie's chest, fisting the sweatshirt and biting the fabric. He purred like a cat and Pewdie looked down at him through watery eyes. "I love you so much, Cry…So much. I need you to know that." The blonde reached back his back.

"I love you Felix."

Pewdie was sobbing now. "I'm so sorry, Cry…please understand I'm saving you."

"Yes, Felix…I love you so much!" Cry smiled up at him. His eyes were wild, an evil expression behind the mask of innocence. He licked Pewdie's pants line and looked back down at Pewdie's white stomach.

Pewdie pulled his hand away from his back, the metal glinting in the light. "I'm so sorry, Cry…" And he brought down the carving knife on Cry's back. Cry looked up in shock, something dark fading from his eyes. His face paled. He sat up and staggered backwards onto the ground, digging the knife farther and farther into his body. He gasped, hyperventilated, and whimpered.

Pewdie crawled over and bit his lip. "I'm so sorry, Cry…" Tears fell from his eyes and landed on Cry's cheeks. Cry was crying as well, icy tears from icy eyes.

"P-pewds? W-what did I d-do?" Cry was coming back. It was becoming him once again.. "F-felix? Do you h-hate me?"

"It's okay, Cry…I forgive you…I never hated you…" Pewdie sobbed. Then, with a shaking breath, he began to sing. _"Sova, försiktigt andas, oroa dig inte om morgondagen, jag ska skydda dig från monster, och de sorgliga, sorgliga sorger, du inte gräma, älskar, älskar jag dig väldigt mycket., vila och dröm barn, tills solen kommer upp…"_

"I'm s-so sorry, F-felix…" Cry sobbed and choked on the blood bubbling in his lungs. He coughed and it sprayed on Pewdiepie's cheek.

"Not as sorry as I am…I love you." Pewdie whispered and leaned in. When he pulled away from the soft, chaste kiss, blood turned his lips shades of red he didn't even knew existed. With the time it took for his to blink away the next pool of tears, Cryaotic was gone.

Pewdie fell back against the wall and sobbed. He looked over the dead bodies and slumped against the wall.

He looked at the gun.

The knife.

Marzia.

Cry.

Then the door.

Could he live with himself after this?

**A/N: Did you know this was originally supposed to be a one-shot?**

**Love you all. *kisses***


	13. Chapter 13: We Lost it All

**Inhuman**

**Chapter Thirteen: We Lost it All**

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a Youtuber, a lover, a child, and a friend. Marzia Bisognin was lost in a tragic accident at the house of her boyfriend, Felix Kjellberg…"

Felix looked around the room. Marzia's family was there. Her mother was crying, her father was stoic. Felix's parents had come to Italy to see the funeral, too.

Pewdie sat in the front row of the line of foldable chairs. He had on a blazer and a button up. He wasn't crying. He wasn't showing any emotion.

He didn't have the heart to.

It had been one month since her murder and Felix's brilliant cover-up. He had used a clothed to clean the gun then shot out the window. He tossed the gun outside into the dirt and broke it. The freshly cleaned knife followed. The panicked neighbors had called the police. When the cops had arrived, Pewdie was asleep. He had told the police and insane stalker and broke into his house, killed his friends and brutally tortured him. The police investigated this 'stalker' for a month before they would letthe funerals happened. They wanted all the evidence.

They never caught the killer.

Obviously.

When it was Felix's turn to make a speech about Marzia, he stiffly walked to the podium and turned. "Marzia…was like my sister. I could tell her anything. Everything. And I almost did. I…I and walked up stairs to check on her. She had screamed and I wanted to make sure she was okay…My friend, who also passed, was visiting from America….He ran and checked on her too. He was fatally injured and she was, too. Every day…I wish I could have saved her. I could have easily prevented it…maybe. I miss her, honestly. I can't go on my YouTube channel or sit in my living room without seeing her face in my head. I want her back. She was my best friend. She was my sister. I loved her. I miss her. I remember one time, we were vlogging. She was trying to teach me to cook. I failed and burnt my hand. She stayed up all night stopping me from crying and holding on ice while I blubbered like a baby…She never got to upload that video." He walked to the closed casket and looked at its pure white surface. He sighed to himself and ran his fingers over the plastic as he walked away.

When he sat back down, he remembered the video he had posted three weeks ago, after the police were done questioning him. "_Hey bros...It's me, Felix. I have some…tragic news. Marzia and Cry…Well, I was at my house. Some guy broke in…I guess, I mean…I…I…they're dead. They passed away from their injuries…I'm not going to make any more videos for the next few monthes…I'm sorry, really, really sorry, but…I'm not sure I can handle blood and horror games right now. In fact, from now on I might be playing much more calm games…I'm so sorry, bros. Marzia's funeral is in three weeks and I want you to know she loved you all. Seriously. And Cry…He's being buried in America. loved his fans. A lot. Seriously. And that horror video he posted? He wanted to play a prank on you all…he never got to finish it. I'll…see you all later. Bye…" _He had posted it on all three channels: pewdiepie, ChaoticMonki and CutiePieMarzia. All the comments were painful to read.

He was the last one to leave her grave site, standing there much longer after the final clod of dirt and covered her casket. Felix bent down. "Cry didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I hope you forgive me. I love you." He finally managed to whisper.

He stood up, walked to his car, and drove to the airport. He paid for parking, flashed his ticket and boarded the plane with just a duffle bag. He sat in the back, alone, and got out his laptop to go through YouTube and dA and Facebook and Twitter. Might as well.

On YouTube, there were whole videos in response to Cry and Marzia's deaths. The Fine Bros had the Teen React to Felix's video. On dA, fanart and fanfiction and comments on his profile overwhelmed him. Facebook had nothing, and Twitter had direct messages and tags a million times over about the tragedy.

Pewdie almost burst into tears.

But he didn't.

Pewdie slept after putting away the laptop and woke up in Florida. He got off the plane, yawned, and met Scott Jund at the airport parking lot.

Scott looked at him. "I can't believe you of all people came to the funeral." He sneered and pulled out of the parking space.

"Why wouldn't I?" Pewdie asked.

"Well…you left him crying. A lot. And then he would call me about it. And I would fucking listen." He hissed.

"I didn't know he was like that back then." Pewdie glared.

"I did. I helped. He never exactly told me…but he needed you. And you weren't always there." Scott said.

Felix looked out the window. "Well, I tried this time."

"You didn't try hard enough." He said. There was silence before he spoke. "We lost him, man. We lost it all."

Felix just nodded.

At the funeral the next day, Russ and Red sat a few rows back from Cry's mother and brother, Nathan. Red was crying. So were his mother and brother. Russ had an emotionless expression that even Felix couldn't read.

The pastor said Cry's real name during the initial prayers. Pewdie had almost forgotten it was his name. It didn't sound as good as 'Cry' did for him. Well, any name would be perfect for Cry in Felix's opinion. Cry was perfect.

Well…

No.

Even with Mad, Cry was perfect.

Nathan spoke. Cry's mother and aunt spoke. Scott got up to speak next. He talked about the big difference Cry had made in his life. Russ did the same. He talked about first meeting Cry. Red was crying much too hard to talk.

Then, it was Pewdiepie's turn.

"Cry…was more than a friend to me. He wasn't even a best friend, he was…more than that. He was awesome. And it was damn unfortunate he had to go. Cry was kind, he was…perfect." Felix felt himself tearing up. "I first met him when my fans were panicking and telling me to do a co-op with him. I agreed and contacted him…and found one of the best people in my life. I came down for the holidays with Marzia in December. He visited me in Sweden in April. And he had visited me again in September…I miss him. I really miss him. And I feel horrible. I…I could have stopped it. I…think I could have. I could have helped him more. I…I could have. But I didn't…I miss him." He walked to the casket. His mother had demanded an open-casket funeral, even after the scars on his face. He had been patched up by the funeral workers and looked…so damn peaceful. Felix pulled out Cry's black-framed glasses out of his pocket. He had saved them. He reached down, put the glasses on Cry, smoothed his hair, then walked back to his seat.

He was, again, the last to leave the grave. Even Scott had left, going with Red and Russ. Pewdie leaned down to the grave and reached into his over-the-shoulder canvas bag. He set a clean, bright white Cry Mask on the grave stood up. The wind blew his hair across his forehead.

Three years later, he stood in the same spot.

"Hey, Cry. It's September 21st. Again. And I'm back again, like I promised. Your fans still miss you. I still get messages about it. Nathan's taken over it. You reached over seven hundred thousand subscribers. I'm happy for you. Me and Nathan do co-ops sometimes. My channel's doing fine. I've been posting less. I got a real job working for a graphic design firm. I've been working a lot with photoshop. It's been nice. I got a roommate, his name is Matthew. No, he's straight. He has a girlfriend. She's nice. Reminds me of Marzia sometimes…I miss you. I still have your laptop. I keep forgetting to return it to your mother. I haven't seen her in years. She's fine, though. And Cry…I don't have anything to say except for…I miss you. I really miss you. I…You're one of my closet friends. You…I love you. I don't think I ever really told you that. I really love you."

Felix blinked, turned, and walked away.

**A/N: The end.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE VIEWS! The reviews, the favs and the follows! Thank you!**

**I really enjoyed writing this. Seriously. I hope you all enjoyed this too.**

**I just realized I'm posting this on the three month anniversary of my account :3**

**Haters: I have gotten about thirty PMs from you guys. Listen up: Idon't hate Pewds, Cry or Marzia. I don't want Pewds 'all for myself'. I'm not a 'cruel emo sadist who kills people for fun.' Ever heard of fanFICITON? It's a story.**

**Anyway, I'm glad you all enjoyed the story. Broday every day, watch CutiePieMarzia, ChaoticMonki and pewdiepie, read more stories and enjoy life. Love you all! *kisses***


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE: A Sequel

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! So, Good news!**

**There's a sequel.**

**Yep, a sequel.**

**It'll be called **_**Inhuman: Madly Falling **_**and feature, guess what, OCs!**

**Here's the deal: THERE IS NO OC ROMANCE!**

**Pewdie is Cry's still, even if Cry…isn't actually there ;)**

**So, you want an OC in the story? Post it on my dA profile! I'm kellie-t and will put him/her in!**

**And, by the way, this one is even worse and crazier than the first. Watch yourself.**

**Love you all, see you when I post PART 2! *kisses***


End file.
